


Because I Love You

by ZipperNova



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Gladio being dumb, Gladio swears, It's like dream non-con? So however that makes you feel, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Strong Language, The sexual encounters are graphic, brotherhood era, like a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZipperNova/pseuds/ZipperNova
Summary: Gladio is one hunk of a man, to say the least. He's known pretty much all over Insomnia as a playboy and he doesn't plan on giving that title up. Such a title has an awful lot of people throwing themselves at him for a chance at a taste of that body. A taste Gladio is more than willing to quench. He's never gonna be tied down. No way in Ifrit's fiery hell.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably doesn't need to be said but I'm stuck in my old fic writing ways so I'm gonna say it anyways. Italics mean thinking. It's probably just gonna be Gladio thinking. Also there will be sexual encounters in this but i don't know how graphic I'll get with them. Also Gladio swears. Like a lot. And last but not least Gladio is 19 and Ignis is 18 in this, okay!

Gladio had one hell of a body. One tended to when you spent your whole life working on it. Not only that but it was kind of hard to forget when you were constantly being reminded. All the men and women throwing themselves at you.

 

 "Man Gladio, I wish I was as ripped as you!"

 

"Damn, Gladio you're so hot!"

 

"Oh Gladio, I just loooove the way your muscles feel~"

 

"I bet your muscles aren't the only thing that's big~"

 

"Is your dick as veiny as your arms?"

 

"I bet I can make your cock as hard as your abs."

 

"I bet you fuck hard. Muscles like that gotta have a lot of power behind them right?"

 

Who was Gladio to deny these people the answers to their magnificent queries?

 

Of course not everyone wanted to fuck. A lot of people did though. Most people. Almost everyone. You could basically say everyone. They might have only been interested due to curiosity's sake at first but they always ended up in Gladio's bed at some point. Man, woman, and anything in-between, Gladio was no stranger to any human body.

 

Needless to say, Gladio had been keeping his dick sufficiently wet since he was 16, and Six did he love it. Gladio was never gonna be tied down. No way, no how. Why would he? He could have literally anyone he wanted in a matter of minutes just by showing them his body and his confident as fuck personality. His dashing good looks helped out too of course. That Amicitia bloodline was impressive. Speaking of Amicitia, his title of Shield to the Future King only added to the list. It's pretty impressive to say you fucked with an Amicitia after all.

 

Gladio didn't necessarily sleep with every person who threw themselves at him though. No, he did have standards and his off days. He was by no means a man whore. His reputation was just that he had definitely had a lot of sex and it wasn't a secret.

 

Now, Clarus didn't voice his own worries too much, he had too many of them to be honest, but there was one he couldn't help but have surface more often than he would like. Clarus knew of his son's excursions. He knew he couldn't stop the raging hormones that were a teenage boy so he simply decided to at least educate him on proper sex and beg him to not have 20 different kids with 20 different women. The Amicitia line needed more care when it came to providing an heir. Imagine, 20 different children suddenly trying to claim fame and a degree of royalty simply because Gladiolus couldn't keep it in his pants. Such a disgrace to the Amicitia name, surely. This one fear in particular Clarus had managed to bring up with both Regis and Cor at some point. Multiple points. He talked about it a bit.

 

"I simply want him to settle down. Perhaps not literally but at least calm himself. Such promiscuity is unhealthy." Clarus had voiced one evening while "relaxing" with Regis. Said relaxing was mostly Clarus stressing about his son and Regis enjoying his glass of scotch while watching his old friend fret over nothing, in his opinion.

 

"Now, now Clarus, the boy is still young! Surely he's allowed some youth." Regis smiled.

 

"You only say that because your son is still young." Clarus frowned, dropping his normal formality since it was just the two of them. "Gladiolus is out trolloping with anything with a pulse and it's not unbeknownst to most. I fear he may never leave his ways and it will impact his duty as shield."

 

"Do you really think that Clarus?"

 

"I know my son is very strict in his training, dedicated to Noctis, but a time will come when this childish behavior must be put behind and he must take things more seriously."

 

Regis nodded as he sat down his glass he had taken a drink from. He understood where Clarus was coming from. He certainly wouldn't want to hear stories of Noctis sleeping around left and right, but Gladiolus was much different than his own son. More out spoken, confident, loud, the teen rarely wore a shirt and that plus the muscles were obviously a dangerous mixture as well. Regis doubted he ever had to worry about Noctis being so busy sex wise but he could still imagine what Clarus was going through.

 

"I just want him to understand that these relationships are not important. They'll hold no relevance in the future." Clarus continued, slightly exasperated.

 

"I think they hold no relevance an hour after their encounter." Regis muttered as he looked away from the other. Clarus stared at him with a slightly more disapproving look than he normally wore.

 

Clarus sighed and downed a large portion of the scotch still sitting in his glass. He sat it down on the table near him and leaned against the back of the cushioned chair he sat in.

 

"I was never so promiscuous." He started up again. "I was very devoted to my service. Once I met his mother I knew there was nothing more I could've wanted from anyone else. I just want him to find that person." he paused as his anger quickly spiked at the thought of his son's actions. "But that will never happen if he keeps on like this!"

 

"Oh Clarus," Regis smiled fondly.

 

**xXx**

 

"If you'll excuse me Gladio," Ignis started as he pocketed his cell phone. "I must pick up Noctis and Prompto from the arcade."

 

"Whaaat?" Gladio drawled with annoyance. "I thought they were gonna be there longer."

 

"As did I but I'm afraid they decided to return to Noct's for pizza and video games there."

 

"Why don't they just walk?"

 

"Gladio," Ignis frowned. "The arcade is too far from-"

 

"No it's not!" Gladio interrupted, sitting up straighter. "They walk from the damn school there and they've walked to Noct's apartment from there before! Just tell them to do it again!"

 

"Gladio it's inappropriate!"

 

"Inappropriate!? What's inappropriate is you giving up your free time to play nanny for  him!"

 

"I do not play nanny," Ignis sighed as he moved from the living room to the kitchen to grab his car keys. "I simply do as my job requires, you know that."

 

Gladio huffed from his spot on the couch. He had slumped himself back down and had a prominent frown marring his features. Ignis was used to all this by now. Gladio often got upset when Ignis used his time off to still care for the prince. Their small argument was nothing out of the ordinary.

 

Ignis made his way towards the front door of his apartment, patting his pockets for his wallet and phone as he started speaking. "You're welcome to stay here until I-" He cut himself off as he was slightly startled by Gladio's hulking frame directly behind him. Midway through turning to tell Gladio he was welcome to wait in the apartment till he returned, he was surprised to find him right behind him.

 

"I'm coming with you." Gladio frowned down at the other.

 

"You don't have to Gladio, I'll return shortly."

 

"I'm coming too." Gladio sighed out as he pushed Ignis out the door with his body.

 

"Fine," Ignis surrendered. He made sure his door was locked before heading down the citadel hallway to leave. "Please, refrain from throttling his highness when we get there."

 

Gladio hummed in acknowledgement. He wouldn't actually throttle the Prince. No, he would just put him in a sleeper hold and choke him out while yelling at him to take care of himself and give Iggy a break. No big deal.

 

Gladio's frown held its place as he sat in the passenger seat of Ignis's car. He hated this. He hated their time together being cut short or put on pause for their royal pain in the ass. He hated seeing Ignis willingly give up any moment of peace for the prince, especially if it was for something stupid. Ignis always worked himself to the bone for the little shit and Noctis never appreciated it, never said thank you. At least not to Gladio's knowledge. Ignis would come to him and complain about their liege from time to time so Gladio knew a little bit of what the bespectacled man went through. He just hated this. So much. His anger was made worse by the fact that this was the first time he and Iggy had even gotten to spend time together in the last couple weeks, and now they had to put it on hold because his highness was too lazy to walk home from the arcade.

 

"Please stop sulking Gladio." Ignis spoke with a sigh. "This has to be the longest I've seen you pout."

 

" 'M not pouting." Gladio grumbled, his frown lessening marginally.

 

"Really then, why are you so upset? This will only take a moment. I told you you could wait for me back at the citadel."

 

"I shouldn't have to wait Iggy! This was your time off you know! That normally means you don't have to work anymore."

 

"Gladio, you know as well as I do that neither of us truly have days off. We must care for Noct-"

 

"Iggy I didn't go to the arcade with him. I'm his shield and I took a break. You can too. Someone else is gonna be there for him, you know that. We're not the only ones." Gladio spoke softly at the end. His anger was ebbing away at this point, but now he was just sad. It wasn't all Noctis's fault. Ignis himself was to blame too. He never gave himself a break, even if he had a day off.

 

The rest of the ride was relatively silent, save for Gladio's speeding thoughts. He was more than understanding of their duties. He understood the devotion and hard work for both their jobs. Fuck's sake look at his body! Gladio literally spent most of his life up to this point getting those muscles, all for Noctis's sake. That shit didn't happen over night or in a few months. He spent hours nearly every day working out and perfecting his fighting skills and defense tactics. All for Noctis. It was just that... Sometimes, when it came to Ignis, it was different. Gladio guessed it was because Noctis never thanked Ignis for all his work. At least Gladio's work benefited himself. Ignis honestly probably wasn't getting a whole lot for himself out of everything he did for Noctis. Except maybe a deep and complex understanding of the crown's problems and inner workings. But really, who wanted to know all that? Noct sure didn't.

 

"What are you doing here?" Speak of the devil.

 

"I'm just tagging along with Iggy. Chill." Gladio explained as his liege and his friend buckled themselves in in the backseat.

 

"To your place, Noct?" Ignis asked.

 

"Yeah, just drop us off there and we'll be fine." Noctis answered. It was quiet for a moment as he pulled out his phone to boot up some game.

 

"Hey Ignis, hey Gladio!" Prompto smiled as he gave a delayed greeting.

 

" 'Sup Small Fry." Gladio smiled over his shoulder. Prompto leaned closer to Noctis so he could watch him play on his phone.

 

Ignis sighed quietly as a small smile graced his face. Probably because Gladio hadn't actually given Noctis an ear full. No, that could wait. Wait for a time when they were training and Gladio was kicking the kid's ass. Like usual. Add in an extra verbal beating on how to give Iggy some respect. Just 'cause the kid was royalty didn't mean he could be an ass whenever he felt like it.

 

Just then Gladio's phone went off in his pocket. He ignored it for the time being. Everything that mattered was in the car with him so he didn't need to respond immediately. Or so he thought. Shortly after the first alert came two in quick succession. He sighed as he reached in his tracksuit pocket and pulled out the phone. He read the texts and stared at the screen for a moment. Some chick he'd met a few days ago while out with some friends was asking if he wanted to go partying with them all again tonight. While trying to figure out how to respond he got another text. Someone else this time. He switched to the new text, one of his crownsguard friends from the same night as the girl. His was asking him if he was interested in a three way with another chick they had met that night. Then another text from him. Oh, he's begging now. Pretty please with a blowjob on top? Was he serious? Was he gonna give Gladio the blowjob? Another text.

 

"Dude you're blowin' up over there." Prompto commented while still watching Noctis play.

 

After quickly scanning the preview text, Gladio realized it was the girl wanting the three way with him and the other guy, nonchalantly asking him if he was interested in their three way. Gladio let out a sigh crossed with a groan.

 

"Something wrong?" Ignis asked with a glance out the corner or his eye.

 

"Everyone texting at once, asking to hang out." Gladio explained as he quickly sent out the same response to each person. He didn't care how half assed the response was. He really didn't want to be around any of them tonight.

 

"What, some crazy party?" Noctis asked.

 

"Whoa, a crownsguard party? You gonna go?" Prompto asked with amazement. Noctis snorted. His friend wasn't familiar with Gladio's outings.

 

"No." Gladio replied curtly. "I'm hangin' with Iggy."

 

"What? Givin' up that sweet tang for some Iggy time?" Noctis smirked.

 

"Dude!"

 

"Noct!" Ignis and Prompto said at the same time. Both tones held a hint of scolding. One more than the other. Ignis's, namely.

 

"I can hang out with them anytime." Gladio began, his arm coming to rest on the back of Ignis's headrest. "Time with Iggy is more important than them."

 

"Hmm," Noctis hummed in response, obviously not caring. Gladio looked out the window at the passing buildings. He really didn't want to hang out with any of them. The offer for sex wasn't really wanted either. It wasn't like a three way was unfamiliar territory it just... He didn't care right now. He didn't want it. He didn't want any of it. He just wanted to hang out with Ignis. He wanted the time with the younger male. They were best friends and hardly got to see each other sometimes.

 

In some cases Ignis was the only real friend Gladio considered he had. Ignis was the only person who understood how much of a pain Noctis could be, and as such, was the only person Gladio could really go to when he had complaints about his job. Gladio needed the time with Ignis because, it just felt real. It felt like the only time he could truly be himself and not worry about anything else. He didn't have other thoughts or worries, just him and Ignis.

 

Gladio could tell they were approaching Noctis's apartment. The surrounding buildings were all too familiar with being close to his place. In the next minute they pulled up out front his complex.

 

"See ya." Noctis said as he got out of the car.

 

"Thanks guys." Prompto smiled with a small wave before getting out.

 

"Not a problem. Do try not to make too much of a mess." Ignis responded before Prompto closed the door. The blond nodded, still smiling, and closed the car door, hurrying to catch up with Noct. Ignis waited till they both entered the building before making his way back to the citadel.

 

"Little shit." Gladio muttered under his breath. Ignis chose to ignore the remark. He wasn't particularly fond of the way Gladio would sometimes refer to their charge but he understood that it came from frustration. He himself could pick out a few terms he could use for Noctis if he had less restraint of his emotions. Even mentally he couldn't bring himself to call the prince such abhorrent terms.

 

"Hey, what do you wanna do tonight?" Gladio asked after a moment of silence.

 

"You really plan on spending it with me?" Ignis asked with a small smile, happy that his friend truly wanted to spend time with him and not whoever had been texting him earlier.

 

"Please," Gladio scoffed. "You know I'd rather spend time with you than those other guys."

 

"Hm, debatable." Ignis said in clear disbelief.

 

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Gladio said as he pinned Ignis with a firm frown.

 

"Everyone knows how you are Gladio. While I'm absolutely grateful that you would want to spend your time with me, I can't help but worry that you'll find your evening with me to be rather lacking compared to what you are normally used to."

 

Gladio was quiet for a moment as he processed Ignis's overly complicated way of saying "Are you sure you wanna hang out? I'm boring."

 

"You serious Iggy? I need a break away from all that. You know better than anyone that I'm not how the rumors play me out to be. Besides, I need time with my best friend. So, what are we doing tonight? Movie?"

 

Ignis's smile grew as he let out a huff of a laugh through his nose.

 

"Sounds perfect."

 

Gladio's time with Ignis was hard to come by sometimes. More often than not they were only graced with each other's presence when handing Noctis off to each other. Such a small window of time usually had Gladio pushing off get changed in favor of a couple minutes of talking with the advisor. He tried to keep Ignis's questions about Noctis's training to a bare minimum as he didn't really want the prince to be the only thing they ever talked about. Granted, talking about him in those moments were rather necessary and reasonable, but Gladio preferred to ask how Ignis himself was. When they could next hang out. "How many cans of Ebony have you had today? Wanna do lunch? You free Friday?"

 

Yeah, Gladio had all the crownsguard and Kingsglaive to keep him company if he wanted but sometimes he just wanted to read a book damn it. Sometimes the glaives would invite him out after he had already asked Ignis. He'd usually tell them he'd think on it if Ignis hadn't given him a firm yes. If he did get that yes later, well, you can bet the glaives were on their own.

 

Long story short, Ignis's time was often taken up by other things. Sometimes Gladio could cope, sometimes he felt like he was going to explode if he didn't get at least one visit that was longer than two minutes. As childish as it sounded, they even had sleepovers when they could, which Gladio really appreciated. Not that he'd say that out loud. No one needed to know about his young adult sleepovers. Although he supposed what with how much he slept around, having a sleepover wouldn't be a bad thing to let out. It was just, Ignis had an image and he didn't need people starting rumors about him and Ignis being together or hooking up. He didn't want the bespectacled advisor to have to deal with that.

 

**xXx**

 

"So, you free later?" Gladio asked as he sat on a bench in the garden next to Ignis. He had met up with the other in the small window of time they both had to have a break and talk. Gladio had brought Ignis a tea rather than the Ebony he knew the other would have loved. He'd rather his friend have a decaffeinated tea than what he assumed would have been his fifth can of coffee otherwise.

 

"I'm afraid not." Ignis sighed, looking down at his disposable travel cup. "There is a diplomat from a neighboring land arriving in a couple days and I've been tasked with showing him the finer points of Insomnia."

 

"What?" Gladio asked with a small frown, his heart sinking at the fact that Ignis was gonna be even busier than normal. "Is that even your job?"

 

"Well, I've been asked to do it, so yes."

 

"You know what I mean. That's not something you're **supposed** to do."

 

"Technically, no. But His Majesty insists that I be the one to do it. As it were, there is nobody that holds the title of 'Royal Tour Guide'."

 

Ignis's smile didn't ease Gladio's annoyance any. As true as it was that there wasn't a royal tour guide, that didn't mean Ignis needed to be the appointed one.

 

"Stupid." Gladio muttered as he faced forward and slumped in his seat.

 

"Now, now Gladio, no need to pity me. I'll get to tour the city for the next few days after all." They were quiet as Gladio thought it over. He supposed getting to show someone the city wasn't all that bad of a deal. "Look at it as a sort of vacation perhaps. Showing someone how magnificent the city is is hardly a strenuous endeavor."

 

"I guess." Gladio sighed dramatically. He sat up a little and flung his arm over the back of the bench as he looked at the sky. "So you're gonna be pretty busy for a while huh?"

 

"It would seem. If I find time to spare, I'll be sure to tell you."

 

"Hey, don't feel like you have to. It's fine. We both know how busy it gets."

 

"You will be meeting him as well."

 

"Who? The business guy?"

 

"The diplomat, yes. Noct is to great him upon his arrival along with King Regis and your father. Surely you knew?"

 

"Oh, is that who it is? I didn't realize."

 

Ignis let out a sigh and shook his head fondly. Gladio really hadn't realized that the meeting he was doing with everyone was for the same guy Ignis was to guide around. Why would he? Ignis's tasks weren't related to him half the time.

 

"Well hey, guess we'll see each other in a couple days then."

 

"Yes." Ignis sighed again. They sat in silence for a moment before Ignis's phone sounded an alarm for a timer he had set. "I'm afraid our time is up." He said as he removed his phone from his pocket and silenced it.

 

"Yeah." Gladio muttered with a nod.

 

The two said their farewells and Ignis left to continue on with his day. Gladio slouched in his seat again and stared at the plants in front of him. He was really upset if he were honest. The thought of Ignis being busier than normal, just because King Regis thought he best fit the job of tour guide. He was better than that, Ignis was so much better than some stupid tour guide.

 

" _Find someone else._ " Gladio thought to himself angrily. Far be it from him to tell his freaking king what to do but come on. There had to be literally anyone else to do such a shit job. Not that Ignis couldn't do it! Hell, far from that. Ignis could do it and be fucking great at it! He'd be the best damn tour guide anyone had ever had. He'd show all the best spots for tourist pictures. Probably even know the history for all the different monuments and buildings. He probably knew all the best places to eat and studied up on all the local's opinions on different places to visit.

 

Gladio didn't know why it upset him so much if he were honest. He found himself thinking about it over the next couple days. On the garden bench after Ignis left, later at night when he got home and lay in bed awake, when he tried to read to relax, even when he stood by Noctis to great this diplomat guy. He was lost in his own thoughts pretty damn good. He wasn't even bothered by the collar of his royal shield garbs. The best conclusion he could come up with was that he just really liked being around Ignis. That wasn't weird right? That wasn't bad. Ignis was fun. Nobody would know that though because he didn't open up to just anyone. He opened up to Gladio though because Gladio was special. Gladio was special to Ignis just as Ignis was special to him. It was this thought that somehow tide him over with his thoughts. Speaking of thoughts, Gladio was pulled out of his by a firm hand on his shoulder.

 

"Try and look a little more lively Gladio. I can tell your mind is no longer on Eos." Clarus said with a hint of scolding.

 

"Sorry." Gladio said with a small shake of his head, as if the action would clear his mind. While he had come to the conclusion he just wanted to spend time with Ignis, he still couldn't help but get lost in the pondering of whether or not it was normal for someone to want to spend so much time with their friend.

 

"Shall we open a window? I can practically see the smoke coming from your ears Gladiolus." Regis chuckled.

 

Gladio looked to the two older men and stammered as he tried to find an excuse for his lack of attention.

 

"I was wondering what that smell was." Noctis smirked from in front of his shield. Ignis, who was straightening out his prince's royal fatigues, bit his lip in an attempt to refrain from smiling.

 

"Whatever." Gladio muttered as he scratched at the base of his shaved head.

 

"Clear your mind before Mr. Durai arrives. It won't do to have the prince's shield off in another world." Clarus said before turning to Regis again.

 

"Yes sir."

 

Gladio did his best to truly rid his mind of the thoughts for the time being. His father was right. He needed to prove he was a capable shield to this visitor. He instead chose to focus on the cause of his thought. Undoubtedly a poor decision. He watched as Ignis finished straightening Noctis's tie and pulled the ends of his sleeves so they weren't as wrinkled at the bend of his arm. He could barely hear Noctis arguing with Ignis about how he looked fine and didn't need the older teen to fix him. Gladio quickly realized he was simply staring at Ignis and closed his eyes before taking a deep breath.

 

"Nervous?" Ignis asked. Gladio knew he wasn't really looking for an answer. Gladio wasn't nervous. He didn't get nervous about things like this. "Something on your mind?" Ignis had moved to stand next to Gladio so as to easier commune with him.

 

"Mm, just thinking." Gladio responded with a shake of his head.

 

"Yeah, that's why the fire marshal almost showed up." Noctis quipped from his spot in front of the two. He was playing on his phone but clearly still listening. Gladio only half hid the sneer that crossed his face.

 

"Noct." Ignis said softly. He turned back to look at Gladio and continued speaking in a lowered voice. Not so Noct wouldn't hear necessarily, but more so that Gladio knew Ignis really was curious. "Crown for your thoughts?"

 

Gladio looked to his smaller friend and sighed through his nose. There's no way he could tell him **he** was the problem. Knowing Ignis he'd probably over think it immediately and come up with solutions to fix the problem before Gladio even got a chance to explain.

 

"Ah, it's no big deal. You just worry about your little touring gig."

 

Ignis tilted his head a little and gave Gladio a slightly concerned look.

 

"If you're sure."

 

"No problems here Iggy."

 

" _Except for you... Shit, that sounded bad. Not you. Him. He's fine. It's me... forget it._ " Gladio made a face at his inner turmoil over his poor sentence structure and glanced around the throne room. The five of them were at the top of the large set of stairs. Regis on Gladio's left; his dad on his left, slightly behind his king; Noctis next to them; Gladio behind him; and Ignis to Noctis and Gladio's right. They had received word that the diplomat had arrived and was soon to be escorted to the room to meet them all. They had made final arrangements in appearance, straightening clothes and suck, and taken their places to greet their guest.

 

It wasn't much later the large doors finally opened to reveal a Kingsglaive escorting a young man in a grey suit. He was a lot younger than Gladio was anticipating. If he were honest, he was expecting some old fart. This guy though, he had to be in his mid-twenties at least. His blond hair was slicked back on the sides while some of his bangs fell into his eyes on the right. Gladio was able to hold back most of the curious frown he felt like making. He could tell he was definitely making some sort of face though.

 

"Mr. Durai!" Regis said with a smile. "Welcome to Insomnia!"

 

The man gave a bow and smiled at the king.

 

"It is an honor King Regis, Prince Noctis. I thank you for welcoming me into your magnificent city. All the stories and descriptions I've been told of the towering skyscrapers and lively citizens, pale in comparison to the real thing. I am excited to be able to stay here and enjoy such splendors. Even if just for a short time."

 

Gladio didn't know what it was about this guy, but he already didn't like him. He was a kiss ass for sure. No one talked like that unless they were trying to impress. Except Iggy. Iggy kind of talked like that. But that's because he was raised that way. But even Ignis doesn't talk like this prick.

 

"I also look forward to our legal meetings." The man continued in his modulated voice. It sounded nice. Too nice. This guy seemed perfect. And it pissed Gladio off.

 

"But of course!" King Regis smiled. He slowly descended the steps with the aid of his cane, followed closely by Clarus. Noctis, Gladio, and Ignis held their places as the king continued his conversation with their guest.

 

"Dude, chill." Noctis whispered harshly over his right shoulder.

 

"What?" Gladio frowned.

 

"I can feel you radiating your anger or whatever. Chill out."

 

"I'm not angry." Gladio whispered back.

 

"Well chill, you're stressing me out."

 

"Whatever." Gladio rolled his eyes and shook his head. He didn't even understand why he and Noctis were here. Well he did, but overall there was no point. Like right now. Right now Regis was discussing the business aspect of what they would cover while the guy was here. Noctis and Gladio didn't play a role in that. Ignis maybe did a little. Gladio supposed he probably sat in on some of those meetings for Noctis.

 

“... My son, Noctis.” Gladio suddenly heard Regis say. He zoned back in–his focus certainly was lacking today–and followed Noctis down the stairs to meet with their guest.

 

“It is a pleasure to meet you your highness.” The blond man bowed. Did he ever even say his name? Gladio honestly didn't care.

 

Noctis bowed his head in a nod of acknowledgement to the older man.

 

“And of course, Noctis’s advisor in training.” Regis scoffed. “Training is rather an understatement. This young man is armed in many different types of knowledge and goes far and beyond of what is asked of him. His cooking skills rival even that of our head chef as well.” Regis added the last bit in a sort of stage whisper, as if this dignitary actually needed to know about Ignis’s cooking skills. “Perhaps if you ask he’d be amend to letting you try one of his desserts.”

 

Gladio’s eyebrows lowered at hearing this. He looked over to Ignis who was now standing next to Noctis, the tips of his ears a faint dusting of pink. Probably from all the compliments he'd just received from the king. Gladio had forgotten he was annoyed at King Regis’s suggestion as he took in the fact that Ignis Scientia’s ears apparently turned pink when he got embarrassed.

 

“ _Cute._ ”

 

“He will also be your guide during your visit.”

 

“Hello Mr.…” The blond haired man stuck his hand out to take Ignis’s in a handshake.

 

“Ignis Scientia, sir.” Ignis responded as he shook the man's hand.

 

“Ignis.” Six Gladio hated how Ignis’s name sounded coming from him. It was like he was tasting the name. Rolling it around in his mouth before deciding if he liked it or not. “It's a pleasure to meet you.” He said in a smooth voice. “I'm looking forward to being able to spend more time with such an intelligent and talented young man.” He put emphasis on each compliment and Gladio had to try really fucking hard not roll his eyes into the back of his damn head. Thank the Six he didn't though, otherwise he would have missed the lingering hold that man kept on Ignis’s hand. He held his hand longer than he should have. Pulled away way too slow. This guy was fucking gross in Gladio’s opinion. He didn't like him the second he saw him and his exchange with Ignis only proved he was a sketchy guy.

 

“And this wall of a man.” Mr. Durai smiled at Gladio. “You must Gladiolus. Shield to the prince.” He stuck his hand out to Gladio as Noctis stepped aside. Gladio grunted and gave a curt nod as he returned the handshake firmer than necessary. Surprisingly however, this man himself had a rather impressive grip. Gladio wasn't one to flaunt his strength with a handshake–yes he just did, this time doesn't count––but this guy was clearly trying to establish dominance over him.

 

“Like father like son.” Mr. Durai smiled, taking note that both looked incredibly alike with their shaved heads and stern expressions. “Two very fine shields. You and your son are incredibly lucky to have a magnificent line such as the Amicitias to protect you.”

 

“Of course.” Regis smiled at Clarus. “The Amicitia have been with my family for many, many years. Far too many to count.”

 

Gladio refrained from rolling his eyes again at this man who acted like he knew nothing but clearly knew a lot, if not everything about them. Instead he chose to look over at Ignis who kept his eyes trained on this man. He looked, excited? Why? Because this guy paid him a fake compliment?

 

“ _Come on Iggy, don't fall for that._ _You know better than anyone about blowing hot air._ ”

 

The meeting with Mr. Durai was rather short, to Gladio's relief. The king and his shield had bid their farewell and everyone had left the throne room. Noctis wanted to go back to his room but Gladio asked that he wait a minute. Gladio wasn't sure why he wanted to hang around and what his excuse would be, but he couldn't bring himself to leave Ignis alone with this man. So he and Noctis waited further down the hall.

 

“Ignis,” the vile–” _Vile is harsh._ ”–man started. “I’m a bit hungry after such a long journey. Would you mind telling me of a local hotspot I could dine at?”

 

“Certainly Mr. Durai.” Ignis said with a bow of his head.

 

“Now, now, call me Tris. No need for such formalities among friends.”

 

“ _Friends? Vile is perfect for this guy._ ”

 

“Can we go?” Noctis complained from next to Gladio. The shield quickly shushed him sharply as he kept his eyes trained on Ignis. Noctis clicked his tongue and leaned heavily against the wall behind them.

 

“What is your deal dude?” Noctis muttered.

 

“Look, I just don't like this guy. There's something off about him. He's so fake.”

 

“Dude, all those guys are the same. They all pretend to be impressed and awed and kiss ass to look good. He’s just-”

 

“That does sound delicious. Why don't you join me?” This Tris guy’s voice seemed to cut through all of what Noctis was saying. Why did it sound like it echoed off the walls? Why was he able to hear that one question so damn clearly?

 

“What…?” Gladio muttered in disbelief. Was this guy seriously gonna try and ask Ignis to dinner the second he met him?

 

“ _Creep_!”

 

“Ah, certainly, if you wouldn't mind my presence.” Ignis said with surprise.

 

“Perfect! Let us be off then.”

 

“Ignis!” Gladio’s voice really did echo off the walls this time. The other two men turned around to look at him, looking slightly startled. Hell Gladio startled himself. He didn't even know what he was going to say. He just, yelled.

 

“Go on.” Tris smiled at Ignis. Ignis gave a small bow of his head before excusing himself and heading over to Gladio.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Uh,” Shit. Gladio needed to come up with an excuse and fast. Why did he call him over? “Th-that guy.” He said in a low voice.

 

“Tris, yes.”

 

“What? First name basis with the guy?” Gladio said with a forced laugh, pretending he hadn't actually overheard everything.

 

“Well, it's what he asked.”

 

“Didn't it take you months to call me Gladio?” Fuck why did that hurt to say out loud?

 

“Well yes but, he's a visitor here on important business. Shouldn't I appeal to his requests?”

 

“I mean, some but… Listen, I got a bad feeling about that guy.”

 

“What? Why?” Ignis looked awfully concerned. Shit, he didn't wanna worry him.

 

“Well no, I just, I feel it. I don't actually know… anything.”

 

Ignis seemed to think as he moved his eyes from Gladio’s face to his chest, biting his lip as his brain did… whatever that big brain of his did. Make some absurd plan on how to get out of dinner with this guy?

 

“I'll keep your concern in mind.”

 

“ _What?_ ”

 

“Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be accompanying Tris to La Belle Rose.”

 

“ _WHAT? NO, NO, NO!_ ”

 

“W-wait!” Gladio sputtered as Ignis turned to leave. The young man turned back around to look at his friend. “La Belle Rose? Isn't that a little expensive and formal? Why not something more common?”

 

“It's what he asked for. I can't just tell him about a, a lower quality place after such a request now can I?” Ignis turned around to look at Tris who was patiently waiting. “Now please Gladio, I must go.”

 

Gladio watched as Ignis left to join Tris’s side. Tris smiled warmly at Ignis as he returned and looked up at Gladio. He gave a firmer smile and a nod before Gladio watched the two move further down the hall, leaving Gladio frozen, confused, and a little hurt. Hurt that Ignis didn't take his warning seriously.

 

“Ugh!” Noctis groaned loudly from behind Gladio. “Can we go now? I want out of these clothes.”

 

Gladio stared after Ignis’s back.

 

“Yeah.” He answered listlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally supposed to be a one shot but me being the person I am, I ended up adding a bunch of plot. But honestly, I'm loving how this is coming out so far. Not only that but by dividing it into chapters I'm giving myself more room to work, which I'm really digging. Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoy it so far!
> 
> Also if you're having a hard time coming up with a voice for Tris, I decided to go with a sort of George Newman, Sephiroth kind of voice. I don't know if other people like to know how characters sound but if you do, there you go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one asked for this. No one even wants to read this. I promise you all this chapter will be a big disappointment in the Gladnis department xD
> 
> Warning for like, vulgar sex terms and description for like half of the chapter.

Gladio had made sure to keep in contact with Ignis throughout the dinner. He wanted to make sure his friend was safe while forced out with this _creep_.

  
Ignis had reassured Gladio many times that everything was perfectly well and he in fact did not need to be bailed out of the dinner. He also went on to tell him how Tris was very nice and well educated. He even willingly asked about Lucis’ history and past rulers.

 

Gladio called bullshit. No one really cared about that stuff, not even Ignis. He just learned it because he knew Noctis wouldn't and someone needed to know it just in case. Probably.

 

The amount of time Tris Durai was supposed to be spending in Insomnia was, regretfully, unknown to Gladio. He'd like this man gone as soon as possible. Far away from Ignis. The fact that the shield had to sit around knowing that Ignis was probably right next to the guy irked him to no end. He had texted Ignis asking if he was free for a little catch up later the next day but Ignis had responded with needing to give Tris a tour of the older shopping district of Insomnia.

 

While Gladio knew his already limited time with Ignis was going to be even more limited, he was already annoyed at how even the few minutes in between meetings and taking care of Noctis were now taken away too. Surely they would've still had that, he had thought.

 

The day passed slowly. Painfully slow. Gladio continued to text Ignis throughout it. Asking how he was, how was being a tour guide, was Tris being nice, when could they hang out again? Gladio was stressed, and over something that didn't even pertain to him. The whole situation barely left his mind all day. So when he got a text, and after momentarily being disappointed that it wasn't Ignis, asking him to come out that night for a party, Gladio had decided it was the best way to clear his head. Drinks, friends, a fuck? Yeah, he could use it. So that's what he did.

 

The party was at a somewhat small house. Away from the citadel. It probably seemed even smaller with the number of people crammed inside.

 

Gladio ended up hitching a ride with three other glaives, so he knew he was clear for drinking his problems away. He ended up downing a couple beers before one of his buddies came by and dragged him into the kitchen for body shots.

 

“Dude they started doing them and I immediately thought of you!”

 

Two other glaives had their shirts off and were already pouring shots for who ever wanted to play. One of them hollered about needing salt before the other grabbed the salt shaker off the kitchen table and screwed the lid off.

 

“Who's going first?” He shouted over everyone, holding the salt up so most could see it. A girl with redish brown hair raised her hand with a huge smile as a couple others cheered her on. “Where at?” The second glaive asked. He turned to the first glaive who had asked for the salt in the first place. “Where at?”

 

“Where ever she wants.” He smiled.

 

The girl smiled shamelessly and ran her finger up the center divot of the first glaive’s abs. He gave her a seductive smile as he grabbed the second glaive’s bicep to retrieve the salt. The second glaive, without hesitation smiled as he got on his knees in front of the other male and slowly licked a trail down his abs. The first glaive threaded his fingers in the other's hair and watched him go down. He raised his voice over the cheering watchers.

 

“Why don't you go a little lower there?” He smirked.

 

The gathered party goers cheered louder as the second glaive stood back up and looked his counterpart in the eyes while bringing the salt up between them.

 

“Maybe later.” He said low enough that Gladio barely heard it.

 

“He won't.” Said the third glaive that had pulled Gladio into the kitchen. Gladio snorted and took a drink from his third beer. He watched as the second glaive messily poured salt down the front of the first glaive, making one hell of a mess on the floor. The first glaive grabbed a shot and a lime wedge and partially stuffed the citrus slice in his mouth, handing the shot to the girl from before.

 

Everyone started cheering again as she went through the motions. Seductively licking the salt off his abs, keeping eye contact as she did. She took the shot, then leaned in and took the lime from his mouth using her own. The crowd cheered again and she held the shot glass up as she removed the wedge from her mouth.

 

“Gladiooo!” Shouted the first glaive, pointing over everyone’s heads. “Get your ass over here man!” The third glaive that had grabbed Gladio in the first place pushed him forward into the crowd. Gladio smirked as he made his way to the other guards.

 

“Lemme get one.” Gladio said and reached for a shot. He quickly took his and shook his head as he made a face. The shit was strong and he didn't bother chasing it with anything. He could tell it was cheap with how bad it burned his chest the second he took it down. He brushed off the immediate effects of the taste and pulled off the black shirt he was wearing, revealing the full extent of his partially finished back tattoo. And of course his impressive musculature. The crowd cheered of course, and he placed his shirt on the table behind him.

 

“Who’s up?” Gladio smiled as he leaned back on the table. Multiple girls quickly jumped forward or raised their hands. To prevent a fight, because yes, Gladio has had women fight over him, he picked a girl with brown hair pulled back into a bun. She looked back at her friends who looked equally as excited for her.

 

The Amicitia didn't wanna boast but he was definitely rocking the most muscle at this party. Yeah, his buds had some abs but Gladio’s were definitely the most defined. Him taking his shirt off definitely got a bigger rise out of everyone than his two friends’ “gay show” a minute back. Now that he thought about it, there weren’t any guys stepping forward for shots. He'd have to fix that.

 

“All right, gimme a minute.” Gladio smiled at the girl as she came forward. He picked up a shot and the salt and looked back in the crowd. “You.” He pointed at a guy off to the left of the crowd with the salt shaker. “You wanna lick me?”

 

The guy looked kind of startled at first but what with the fact that he was actually standing there watching everything happen, he couldn't be completely against getting involved. He ended up coming forward and setting the cup he had been drinking from onto the table.

 

Gladio gave the shot to the girl and switched the salt shaker to the other hand.

 

"Stomach I take?" He asked her. With an adorable–if Gladio said so himself–smile, she nodded enthusiastically so he turned to the guy. "Lick right here." He instructed as he glided his own finger from the waistline of his pants to his belly button. He was gonna take this girl lower than his friend had done with the other chick.

 

Gladio gently slid his hand to the back of the guy's head. He was gonna tell him he didn't have to if he didn't want to, but the next thing Gladio knew the guy was getting on his knees in front of him. Hey, far be it from him to stop the guy once he gained his confidence. Gladio kept his hand light on the back of the guy's head. He watched him take a breath and look up at him with questioning eyes before quickly looking back down to the task in front of him. Gladio couldn't even try to stop his grin from coming, or the jolt of excitement that shot down to his groin at the look. The guy was nervous but was definitely ready to play. Gladio softly massaged the back of the guy's head as he leaned forward and stuck his tongue out, his hand lightly landing on Gladio's hip to help him keep his balance.

 

" _Ah, fuck. Don't put your hand there_." Gladio thought when his dick twitched in his pants. This guy was becoming problematic in the best way. He watched as he licked the trail from the waistband of his pants to Gladio's navel before looking back up at him and pulling away. Gladio was pretty sure he was at least a little hard after that. Which wasn't the original plan but hey, he did plan on getting laid at some point in the night, and it was only gonna get "worse" from here.

 

As the guy stood Gladio kept his hand his hair. Gladio stood a good few inches taller than him, as he did with pretty much everyone. The guy took another breath as Gladio drew him in closer, tilting his head up with a soft tug at his hair. The crowd started to go crazy again.

 

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!" They shouted.

 

"If you don't want to do anything I won't." Gladio said lowly, a breath away from the mystery man. He could feel his controlled breathing on his lips. The guy let out a slow breath and pursed his lips as he shook his head. "You sure?" Gladio gave him one last chance. The determined stare that accompanied the last nod was all Gladio needed to be sure this guy was really okay with what he was about to do.

 

Gladio leaned down the rest of the way and brushed his lips against the smaller man's. He let his hand slide down his neck to rest along the side of it as he kissed him again more firmly. Gladio rubbed his thumb back and forth slowly along his neck in what he hoped was a soothing way. Who knows, maybe it made the guy feel like he was gonna get choked. He didn't tense anymore so Gladio was gonna assume it was okay. He moved his lips slowly against the other's, dragging it out as the cheering of the crowd drifted away to a mere buzz at the back of Gladio's head. He pulled away before anything could really become of it though. He did have a shot for a girl to do after all. He nipped at the other's lower lip as he pulled away, smirking at the somewhat dazed look he was given.

 

"If you want anymore feel free to find me later." Gladio smiled as he spoke in the other's ear. The guy gave a stiff nod as he grabbed his bear and returned to  his spot in the crowd where a girl, hopefully his friend based on how she was pulling on his shoulder, proceeded to, probably, question him about the minor make out session.

 

Gladio poked at the spot the guy had licked on his abdomen and started pouring the salt on it.

 

"Still wet." He said as he worked.

 

"Yeah, and so are half the girls in here now!" Said the glaive who had done the first shot. He slapped Gladio's arm, the one with the salt shaker, with the back of his hand, making  the larger man spill more salt than necessary on the floor.

 

" _Guess that's enough_." Gladio thought sarcastically.

 

With the unnecessary show out of the way, the girl was finally able to do her shot. She didn't seem too terribly upset but then again she was probably hoping she could get the same afterwards.

 

"All right, let's go." Gladio smiled at the girl. She held the shot from earlier as she too got on her knees in front of Gladio. The large man grabbed a slice of lime and motioned it towards her as if he were celebrating her for getting on her knees for some guy she didn't even know. He popped the lime slice in his mouth rind first and leaned back on the table as she placed a hand on his hip. She licked up the salt trail slowly, as if it was something to truly savor. Gladio couldn't bring himself to complain though. After that one guy–he'd have to look into his kinks more because the guy being nervous but ready to go was awfully attractive–Gladio was more turned on than he planned on being during something like this. Especially this early on. He focused on the feeling of her tongue as she moved up to his navel, going as far as to dip her tongue in before standing up and taking her shot.

 

She hardly seemed phased. Not by the slow eating of the salt, not by the shitty shot. She moved closer to Gladio, placing a hand on his belt buckle and locking eyes with him as she moved to take the lime wedge from his mouth. This chick had confidence. Almost too much. Probably enough for the whole room. She bit into the lime and pulled away from Gladio, their lips brushing in the process. She sucked on the slice effortlessly before putting it in her empty shot glass and placing both on the table.

 

The noise from the crowd was drowned out again as Gladio smirked at the chick. She seemed like a whole different person compared to how she acted when she first came up. Confidence was key though.

 

"Yo, yo! How about REAL body shots huh!?" Shouted one of Gladio's friends. Gladio tore his gaze away from the girl's and watched his other friend as he started clearing off the kitchen table.

 

The two glaives worked together to make space and not spill the shots they'd already poured out before the second glaive got on the table.

 

"Take it straight off me!" He shouted as the first glaive poured a shot into his belly button.

 

"Come on, come on, who's next?" The first glaive shouted, holding the bottle of tequila above him. The crowd cheered and another girl came up.

 

Gladio chose to bounce back and forth between letting people take shots off of him and helping his friends set things up for their own. Eventually the tables turned and the other party goers started wanting to take shots off of female bodies.

 

"Hey, we like your rippling muscles and shit as much as the next guy but can we get some chicks?!" Someone had shouted from the gathered group. Many others agreed so in a matter a minutes they had gotten a couple different girls to offer up their bodies to play.

 

Gladio of course had done a couple off of the new people that decided to play. Including the brown haired girl from earlier. He had noticed he was starting to experience what him and his friends called real life lag after a few shots however, so he decided to cool it for a minute and put his shirt back on. He didn't exactly wanna get shitfaced anyways. He had a stupid training session with Cor tomorrow morning anyways. Tomorrow morning? Later today? What time was it? Hell, he didn't know. So long as he got home before three he wouldn't be too upset. But seriously, fuck Cor for calling a training session on a Saturday.

 

Speaking of Saturday. Gladio found himself wondering about Ignis. What would Ignis be up to on Saturday? He usually had free time on the weekends since Princess didn't typically have any royal things to attend to. Although said free time often ended up playing babysitter anyways for the prince when Prompto came over.

 

" _Gods they can feed themselves for fuck's sake._ "

 

But would Ignis even be with the Prince? Or would he be with _Tris_.

 

" _Noctis is gonna starve._ "

 

Gladio let out a huff of a laugh under his breath. Just another thing to blame on the sketchy visitor.

 

"Hey there." Someone said from Gladio's left. "You look awfully angry over here." It was the brown haired girl from earlier. "Something on your mind hot stuff?"

 

"Mm, nah." Gladio said with a shake of his head. He stopped and closed his eyes for a minute when the room around him didn't match up with the speed of his head shake. He blinked a couple times and looked at the girl.

 

"If you say so." She chuckled.

 

"So," Gladio quickly started. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

 

"Oh, fancy. I like that." She said as she moved closer. She held out a hand before continuing. "Valery. But you can call me Val." Gladio took her hand and kissed the top of it. Extremely formal for something as casual as a house party but, he knew she'd love it.

 

"Well Val, I'm Gladio. Pleasure to meet you."

 

"The pleasure's all mine." She smiled as she pulled her hand away. Not completely removing her hand from his, she held onto a couple of his fingers as she pulled him away from the counter he had been leaning on. "What do you say we go somewhere less crowded?"

 

Gladio cocked an eyebrow and smirked as he followed her out of the kitchen and down a hall. Val led him up the stairs and to a locked room. They had no problem getting into it though as Val pulled a small key out of her pocket and unlocked the door.

 

"You live here or something?" Gladio asked as he entered the room after her.

 

"Not really." Val smiled as she closed and locked the door again. "My friend does. It's her party. She told me she was gonna invite some glaives but, I'll be honest, I didn't really believe her." Val moved over to the double bed along the far wall. She patted the spot next to her at the foot of the bed as she continued speaking. "She said she met you and your friends about a week back at some bar."

 

"Oh yeah?" Gladio murmured as he sat down. He honestly didn't even remember. But really, who did remember things like names when they just ended up being a one night stand? Just like Val. She'd just be another notch in his bedpost. And judging by her confidence, he'd probably be another one in hers.

 

"It's nice to actually be around glaives like yourselves and not have to worry about being taken advantage of. Some of them can be really scary. But not you." Val ran a hand up and down Gladio's arm as she moved closer so that their legs were touching.

 

" 'M not actually a glaive but, yeah, those guys downstairs are pretty chill." Gladio answered, leaning closer to her.

 

"Not a glaive? Then what are you? Muscles like that have to be good for something."

 

"I could show you what they're good for." Gladio flirted. He knew where this was going. He wasn't an idiot and neither was this chick. She gave him a seductive smile and brought the hand that had been rubbing his arm up to his shoulder. She gave a light push and he gave into it, moving back to lay down on the comforter. She crawled over top of him, legs straddling his hips. Gladio placed his large hands on the tops of her thighs, kneading the muscle there as she started to speak.

 

"I've waited all night for you." She said as she sat back on Gladio's thighs and let her hair down. It fell to the middle of her back in large curls. She really was beautiful. Her blue dress hugged her hips and waist perfectly. At least it did earlier. Now it was more pushed up to show the tight grey underwear underneath. Six he could already feel his dick getting hard again.

 

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Gladio rumbled as he rolled his hips upwards. Val let out a sultry laugh in response. She leaned over the larger man and let her hair curtain around them.

 

“I'm sure you can make it up to me.” She leaned down and pressed her lips to Gladio’s, immediately moving hers against them. While she didn't take things slow, she wasn't terribly fast about anything either. Gladio could appreciate it. When it came to hook ups like this, he never wanted them to take too long. An hour tops. He didn't care to waste his time with people he didn't plan on meeting again.

 

Gladio slid his hands up Val’s thighs and squeezed, massaging them before sliding further up and under her already hiked dress. She moaned into his mouth and ground down onto Gladio’s dick, giving him the friction he so desperately needed. Gladio moved his hands around to grab her ass and knead it, timing the rolling of his hips to match.

 

“You gonna fuck me or not?” Val asked after finally pulling away.

 

“Damn.” Gladio huffed. This chick was either impatient or really had been waiting for him all night. In which case, finally being this close to the dick she'd been waiting for probably really did have her impatient.

 

“Roll over.” He finally instructed. She did as she was told and immediately began feeling up Gladio’s shirt once he climbed on top of her. He pushed her dress up her body more, revealing her underwear completely. They were cute with a lace pattern along the hips and a usual covering everywhere else, a wet spot already forming where her pussy was. Too bad they weren't gonna be admired very much.

 

Gladio’s hands slid up her thighs and over her hips, up to her lower stomach wear he leant forward to place a trail of kisses. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of her panties and slowly pulled them down as his lips continued. Val sighed and shifted her legs under Gladio’s massive form. She lifted her hips for Gladio as he removed her underwear, his kisses detouring to her left hip instead of straight down.

 

The two moved further up the bed so Val’s head rested on a pillow. Gladio maneuvered himself so her legs were no longer underneath him but on either side of his head as he laid on his stomach and slid his arms underneath each leg. He was so close to her pussy and could tell she was getting impatient again. She rolled her hips upwards just enough for him to have to move his head back.

 

“You hungry?” She said in a breathy voice. Her pupils were dilated and a smirk made clearly out of excitement and anticipation covered her face. She clearly was talking about Gladio going down on her so he smiled back and kissed her inner thigh, sliding a hand along the outside simultaneously.

 

“Could always go for a snack.” He muttered against her skin. He shifted himself further down the bed so his head was in position. The tip of his tongue slid carefully over her parted folds, eliciting a heavy sigh from her. He continued his slow, tantalizing exploration of the outside of her cunt, not wanting to give into her silent demands just yet. He did however move onto her clit, flicking his tongue over it a couple times before rubbing the flat of his tongue against it completely.

 

“Oh,” Val moaned and rolled her hips against Gladio’s tongue. “You know, it's hard to find a guy so willing to go down on a girl.” She purred.

 

Gladio didn't have any hair but that didn't stop her from putting a hand on the back of Gladio’s head as he worked.

 

Gladio pulled off her clit with a loud suck and looked at her.

 

“I eat anything.” He smiled. He went back to work, lapping at her labia before finally sticking his tongue inside like she'd been wanting.

 

Gladio’s mind was elsewhere though as he thought about Ignis again. Or rather his cooking. All the talk about snacks and eating made his slightly inebriated mind think about how he really did eat anything. Pussy, ass, Ignis' new recipe. Granted, one of those things was significantly safer, and better tasting, than the others, but he ate them all nonetheless.

 

Was it weird to think about your best friend while fucking some chick? Well, he wasn't thinking about Ignis specifically so it was probably fine.

 

Except now he was thinking about Ignis specifically. Has Ignis ever even had sex? He's pretty busy and uptight so it'd make sense if he hadn't. But who says being busy and uptight means you've never had sex? Maybe he has but didn't really like it. If he has, was it with a chick or a dude? Would he bang a dude? Ignis easily seemed gay in Gladio’s opinion, but the topic was never actually brought up. Was that weird to wonder? Was it weird to wonder if your guy friend was gay while banging a chick?

 

Gladio’s attention was brought back to said girl at hand, or at mouth rather, by her hand on the back of his head pushing him forward. She had raised her hips and was grinding freely on his face as his tongue continued to dart in and out of her. Her moans filled the room and she brought her other hand to the back of Gladio’s head, effectively holding him in place. Thankfully Gladio was still able to breath, so trying to break her hold wasn't necessary.

 

Gladio pulled back a little and moved to flick his tongue at her clit again. She momentarily grew louder and held his head harder, her body tensing up before going limp shortly later. Her hands on the back of his head loosened their grip as she relaxed and breathed deeply. Gladio used the flat of his tongue to lick slowly over her sensitive bud as she came down from her high. She sighed and looked down at Gladio, one hand lightly scratching the back of his shaved head while the other pet the side of his face. Gladio pulled away from her as she started speaking.

 

“Sweet Shiva your good with that tongue.” She smiled. Gladio shifted his weight to one arm and wiped his mouth and nose with his other hand a few times before somewhat non discretely wiping it on the bedspread. He knew he was good. Why else would so many people come to him for sex?

 

Gladio crawled up her body and smiled.

 

“Wanna know what else I'm good at?” He purred.

 

“Mm, show me baby.” She moaned back as she pulled him down for a kiss. His tongue was immediately in her mouth, sliding against her own as her hands shot up his shirt again.

 

The brunette pushed his shirt up and Gladio took the hint, sitting up on his knees and removing the shirt before diving back in. Normally the feeling of a girl’s nails down his back would be appreciated. He liked looking in the mirror later and seeing the marks of a thoroughly enjoyed fucking. But this time, he found it a little annoying. He didn't really want to remember this one what with her rushing him. Gladio liked to take his time, take his partner apart slowly and show them everything he had. Granted he enjoyed the occasional quick hit it and quit it, but this chick, he wasn't entirely into her whole thing.

 

Nonetheless, Gladio still showed Val a good time and groped at one of her breasts as he continued to kiss her. She moaned into his mouth and arched her chest into his palm. Even that felt weird. Yeah, holding a tit was nice, but this chick really had a bad aura or something ‘cause as time went on, Gladio wasn't feeling it anymore. Maybe he could rush this a little bit more so he could get out.

 

Val reached up behind her neck before Gladio could move and untied the back of her dress, pulling her top down to reveal her chest. She placed Gladio’s had back where it had been. Gladio had been ready to move on but fine, if she wanted to take time out for her tits then he'd give it to her.

 

He squeezed her breast and ran his tongue over her nipple before nipping it, all the while keeping his eyes locked on hers. She was moaning and had her hand on the back of his head again. It slid down to the back of his neck, massaging as he worked. His other hand massaged her other breast, his index and middle finger working together to rub at and pinch her nipple.

 

By now Gladio was sure Val was no longer sensitive from her orgasm earlier so he decided to make his way down her body, leaving a trail of kisses down her chest as he went. With her dress still pushed up around her stomach, Gladio stopped his kisses just before hitting the fabric, moving instead to her lower stomach. He continued kissing till he got to her clit. Licking it firmly again before sucking it into his mouth. He slid his fingers down her inner thigh before sliding one inside her. Val inhaled loudly, exhaling a groan a moment later.

 

“Fuck yeah,” she sighed as she placed her hand on the back of Gladio’s head once again.

 

Gladio made quick work of building up to three fingers. The foreplay from earlier enough for her to relax and stretch easily on her own. Gladio wasn't one to just shove his dick in though so he wanted to be sure.

 

“Fuck me.” Val eventually hissed at him.

 

“Just wanted to make sure you were ready for me.” Gladio smiled as he pulled a condom out of his wallet. Val laughed breathily as she watched him open the foil and put the condom on.

 

“I use Bad Behemoths at home.”

 

Gladio paused getting himself ready and looked up at her with wide eyes.

 

“You serious?” He asked in slight disbelief. He may have messed around with a lot of people but being told that wasn't common for him. “Those big ass dildos of monster dicks?”

 

Val smiled and laughed as his surprise.

 

“Yeah. So your dick probably isn't that bad.” She smirked. “Although I've heard stories.” Gladio snorted at that.

 

“Stories about my dick?” He asked as he poured lube over his member. “Good to know I make good impressions.”

 

“Hey,” She suddenly said, tapping his thigh with her leg. “You don't have to use a condom you know.”

 

Gladio was giving himself a couple strokes, Ifrit’s fiery balls knew he need some damn friction, before he stopped and looked Val in the eyes. He huffed a laugh as he moved himself further in between her legs, the head of his dick just barely touching her. He leaned over her and smiled warmly.

 

“No offense, but I don't trust you.” She could take that however she wanted to, but Gladio always wore a condom. He sat up and grabbed his dick, sliding the head inside her. While she was momentarily surprised by such a blunt response, she clearly didn't care once he started filling her.

 

“Oh,” she exhaled. “You are pretty big huh?” She wrapped a leg around Gladio’s waist as he started a slow pace.

 

“Faster.” She huffed.

 

“ _Gods_.” She wasn't even sexily demanding things of him. “ _We just started, gimme a damn minute.”_

 

Gladio picked up the pace significantly. She obviously knew who he was now that he thought about it. She specifically sought him out tonight. Fuck’s sake she'd heard stories about dick. Which, he knew people talked about encounters with him but for whatever reason, this chick saying it really pissed him off.

 

Gladio put a little more force behind his thrusts. Maybe it was because he was a little annoyed with this chick; maybe it was because, hey, this feels good; or maybe it was some other third thing, but Gladio was ready for his relief. He stuck with the fast and now hard pace. Val seemed to be enjoying it. Her moans mingled in the air with Gladio’s grunts, filthy words of encouragement sprinkled in between her sounds of ecstasy. Gladio hissed and groaned as his release drew nearer. His pace faltered and became erratic. Val had reached down and was rubbing at her clit, her insides clenching around Gladio sporadically as her second orgasm approached. Her legs tightened around Gladio’s waist as she pulsed around him. He was partially locked in place but was able to move enough to bring on his own orgasm. He rolled his hips a few times as he came before slowing down and coming to a stop.

 

The two breathed heavily and Gladio sat back on his haunches and ran a hand over his face, wiping some of the sweat that had accumulated in the process. He took a couple deep breaths before looking down at Val. She seductively smiled up at him and rubbed one of his thighs.

 

Normally the look of a girl satiated with Gladio’s dick would be an amazing picture. Her hair spread out on the bed behind her, her chest rising and falling as she pulled in air after having it all knocked out of her. It was nice, confidence boosting. And Gladio was all for a quick fuck but, this one wasn't all that good. That picture of Val, looking exactly how he normally would have loved, it wasn't doing it for him. He gave her a smile though. He did enjoy himself after all.

 

Gladio pulled out of his partner and moved to the edge of the bed to remove the condom and trash it. He put himself away and located his shirt.

 

“That it?” Val asked from where she still lay on the bed. Gladio paused in the middle of picking up his shirt. He stood up and flipped it the right side out before turning to face Val. He shrugged.

 

“I mean, yeah.” He put his shirt back on. “Don't really know what else there is to do.” Gladio stooped back down and picked up her discarded panties. He sat on the edge of the bed near her and held them out for her to grab.

 

“You could take that shirt off again and let me see that tattoo.” Val smiled as she took her underwear. She sat up and put them on before pressing herself against Gladio’s back. Tits and all.

 

“I could,” Gladio drawled. “But I think I gotta head out.”

 

“So, what? Your just gonna hit it and quit it?”

 

“ _Sweet Ramuh could she be anymore needy_?”

 

“If you wanna look at it that way.” Gladio couldn't even bring himself to look this chick in the face. He was just, done. He wanted to leave. Leave this room. Leave this chick. Shit, leave the whole damn party.

 

“Guess I should've expected as much.” Val said as she pulled away from his back.

 

Gladio couldn't find it in himself to get mad at that. How many people had he “hit it and quit it,” so to say? There were only a few people he actually ended up giving his number to afterwards anyways. Why was she any different.

 

“Six, it's like you're not even here.” She scoffed. Gladio hummed in question. “You were spaced out downstairs and you're spaced out here. Pretty sure you were spaced out while we fucked!”

 

“No.” Gladio muttered defensively. Shit, was he really that transparent?

 

“What's on your mind?” The brunette asked as she fixed the top half of her dress.

 

“Nothing.” He insisted half heartedly. This wasn't about to be a therapy session.

 

“Right. Says the guy who's been spaced out all night.” She said, sarcasm drenching her tone. Gladio was quiet as he looked at the floor. Was he really gonna tell this chick why his mind kept wandering? Please, it was stupid. How was he even supposed to tell her? What was he supposed to say? Shit, he didn't even know why he was so spaced out.

 

“Look,” Val started from behind him. “You don't have to say anything. We don't even know each other after all. But since we don't know each other, that means I have no reason to tell anyone what's got you. Get it?”

 

“I…” He was really gonna tell her? “I don't… really know. I guess.”

 

“You guess? Well what the hell have you been thinking about all night? Specifically.”

 

“ _Ignis_.”

 

“Just, a friend.”

 

“Well are they hurt or going through something?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then what the hell are you think…” she trailed off. The large man’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion. He went to look over his shoulder before Val started speaking again. “What kind of stuff are you thinking about them?”

 

“Wh- uh, just, in general I guess.”

 

“Mm-hmm. What were you thinking about when you were eating me out?”

 

Gladio wasn't even embarrassed at being found out about that. He shook his head.

 

“Uh… whether or not he's had sex before.”

 

“He?” Val smiled. “You always wonder if he's had sex?”

 

“No, it was just, that one time. I don't know.”

 

“Kinda weird to think about whether or not your friend has had sex before while eating a girl out.”

 

Shit. He knew that was probably a weird thing to think about.

 

“What else you think about him? Any dirty thoughts?” She continued.

 

“What!? No!”

 

“Maybe you should start.”

 

“What?”

 

Val cocked an eyebrow at Gladio as he was now facing her.

 

“Seriously? Who thinks about their friend while having sex? And apparently any other time. Having your mind stuck on your friend all the time has gotta mean something you know?”

 

She was right. But, Gladio was just worried. That Tris guy was around Ignis all the time now. He couldn't help but think about him. But, he supposed he wasn't specifically thinking about Ignis’ safety when he thought about him. Shit, this chick had his mind all fucked up now.

 

“You know, I'm not even mad about your dine and dash.” Val sighed. “Seems like you got some stuff to work out.” She patted Gladio on the back and slid down to the foot of the bed to get up. “The stories about you and your dick are true though. I had a great time.”

 

Gladio stood up from the bed to follow her out of the room.

 

“Yeah, thanks.” He nodded, distracted by what all this chick had just told him. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. She wasn’t surprised by his distant sounding answer at this point. Val walked past and slapped his bicep with the back of her hand as she walked by after locking the bedroom door again.

 

“Catch you around.” She said as she departed. Gladio watched as she made her way back downstairs to the party. Right. She just said he was gay for his best friend.

 

“Right…” Gladio muttered. He pulled his phone from his back pocket and checked the time. 1:30 AM. He could leave. He could leave now and be fine with it. He was sure his friends wouldn't be though.

 

Gladio decided to make his way down to the party to find one of his friends. All he said to the other was he was heading home early. Training with the marshal his main excuse. Of course his friend had tried to say they would take him home or would call him a cab, but Gladio didn't wanna bother with it. He'd take care of it himself.

 

It was incredibly quiet outside the house. The music from the party was significantly muffled and Gladio was actually impressed. At least he knew the police or something wouldn't be called. Not like it mattered once left. He decided to walk to the nearest gas station and get a ride there. Whatever meant he didn't have to hang at this party any longer. He wanted silence. He needed to think. That Val chick might have had a point.

 

“ _Pfft, whatever._ ”

 

Gladio wasn't gay for Ignis. It made no sense. None. Why would he even? Ignis was his friend, and yeah, it hasn't always been like that. Fuck’s sake, the two had only really started talking and getting along almost two years back. Why would he feel something now and not sooner? Like when he first met him or something. Love at first sight and all that.

 

He pinched the bridge of his nose as he leaned against the outside of the gas station. He had hired a ride from one of those independent drivers and gotten a drink from inside the gas station. He supposed he could think more on everything later. Not like Ignis wasn't plaguing his thoughts as it was anyways.

 

Speaking of Ignis, Gladio’s phone went off to signal a new text. Upon checking it he noticed it was from his said friend.

 

 **Iggy 1:45 AM:** Apologies for the late hour. I've got some free time tomorrow around noon if you'd care to meet up.

 

Gladio would have sworn his heart shot straight out his chest what with how much it skyrocketed at reading that text.

 

 **Gladio 1:45 AM:** Sure thing! Wanna meet up at the cafe you like? I'm buying.

 

 **Iggy 1:45 AM:** That sounds wonderful, but you do know you don't have to buy anything.

 

 **Gladio 1:46 AM:** Come on! A treat for all the hard work you've been doing!

 

 **Gladio 1:46 AM:** Speaking of which… why are you awake?

 

 **Iggy 1:46 AM:** I could ask you the same.

 

 **Gladio 1:46 AM:** I wasn't the one who probably spent all day and half the night working though now was I?

 

 **Iggy 1:47 AM:** I suppose you would be right.

 

 **Gladio 1:47 AM:** Exactly. Now go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow.

 

 **Iggy 1:47 AM:** Same to you. Goodnight Gladio. Sleep well.

 

 **Gladio 1:48 AM:** Night Iggy

 

Gladio sighed as he smiled down at his phone screen. He'd finally get to spend time with Ignis. He couldn't wait. He was… so excited. Like, really excited. More excited than he was to have sex with that girl. More than the last few people now that he thought about it…

 

“ _Noooo… no way.”_

 

Gladio didn't have a crush on Iggy.  No freaking way. It didn't make any sense.

 

The car that had been listed as Gladio’s ride pulled up and he climbed in, gave him an address near his house, and proceeded to ride in silence.

 

He was just excited to get to see his friend after so long without him, Gladio had tried to reason with himself. So long without him… it had only been a day right? Okay so, maybe they hadn't been apart all that long. Tris! It was Tris’ fault! Tris was the reason Gladio wanted to see Ignis so bad! Of course, it was so obvious! He wanted to make sure Ignis was okay and Tris hadn't done anything bad to him! Yeah, that had to be it. That had to be it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to have this out within a week of the last posting but oh well. So just know that hopefully updates should come within a week or a week and some days after the last posting.
> 
> Also hi, yes, that was legit my first sex scene and I didn't stretch it out too long because it was with no one important you know? But yeah, hope it was okay?


	3. Chapter 3

Gladio wasn't late, not by a long shot. But he wasn't surprised to see Ignis already outside the small coffee shop he and Gladio had agreed to meet up at. Leave it to Ignis to be early even when they were just going to hang out.

 

"I thought we agreed on noon." Gladio smiled as he approached the other.

 

"I said around noon." Ignis said as he returned the smile.

 

"You weren't waiting long?"

 

"No. Maybe 15 minutes."

 

Gladio sighed and threw his arm around the bespectacled man's shoulders.

 

"15 minutes is kinda long Iggy." Gladio said in a disapproving tone.

 

"I had checked on Noct earlier and finished there a little earlier than planned."

 

Gladio steered them towards the window on the side of the building so they could order. The small joint not allowing customers inside such a tiny shack, if you didn't take the drive thru, you were welcome to come up to the window and order a drink to enjoy at one of the outside tables.

 

"I came here since I didn't mind waiting." Ignis finished.

 

"You didn't order anything did you?" Gladio asked, squinting down at him. Ignis chuckled and shook his head.

 

"Of course not. I knew you'd throw a fit if I did."

 

Gladio raised a brow at that but chose to brush the remark off.

 

"So if I ask this fine lady if you've already ordered something she's gonna say no." It wasn't a question. Both he and Ignis knew that. While it was all jokes, Gladio was still using a firm tone. Ignis wasn't supposed to buy himself anything. This was Gladio's treat. He had said so the night before.

 

"She will say no." Ignis confirmed. Gladio watched him for a moment before the "fine lady," as Gladio had said, spoke up.

 

"He really didn't order anything." She grinned, holding back the humor from watching their exchange.

 

"Fine, fine... Good." Gladio removed his arm from around Ignis' shoulders and pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. "Want your usual?" He asked Ignis. The smaller man gave a nod before stepping around the corner of the building to stay out of others' way. Even though they were the only two there for now.

 

Gladio turned the corner and leaned against it as he looked at Ignis. He was happy. Yeah. Happy to see his friend. He looked good. Not as stressed as Gladio honestly thought he might be, what with Noctis, being a tour guide, and his regular duties.

 

“So, whatcha been up to?” Gladio asked after taking in Ignis’ appearance.

 

“Well,” Ignis drew out, as if he had exciting news. “There was a meeting yesterday about the fundraiser that will be taking place in a few months. What charity all the donations will go to and the like.”

 

“Mm-hmm,” Gladio hummed, egging him on.

 

“It was rather boring.”

 

“Mm-hmm.” A different tone to his answer this time. “Anything else?”

 

“Noct has been rather easygoing lately.”

 

“I think you mean lazy.”

 

Ignis exhaled with a smile.

 

“No, I mean he's been, more amenable to his duties."

 

“No way.”

 

“I too found it rather surprising. Although, I haven't been able to check in on him as often as I used to. Perhaps he's always been this way and I failed to see it.”

 

“What?” Gladio was genuinely confused. “The hell are you talkin’ about? Noct is always lazy, and he doesn't ever do anything you ask.”

 

“Then perhaps he's growing up.”

 

“Iggy,” Gladio groaned as he rolled his head back to look at the sky. “Noctis hasn't **grown** he's just…” Gladio waved his a hand around as he sought for something to say. “I don't know.”

 

“Gladio!” The barista from earlier called from the window. Gladio glanced over his shoulder to peer around the corner. He pushed off the wall and got his and Ignis’ drinks before motioning to a table furthest away from the building.

 

Gladio sat Ignis’ drink in front of him and took his own seat across the table.

 

“So, what? Noctis is easier to handle?”

 

“So it seems.”

 

Gladio hummed as he stared Ignis down. Noctis couldn't be getting _easier_. Why would he? What would make now any different from any other time?

 

“Wait, you said you haven’t been able to see him as much right?”

 

 “Yes?”

 

“Maybe he's actually listening for once because he misses you.” Gladio teased with a smile.

 

“He wouldn't do that.” Ignis chuckled as he looked away. Did the thought make him nervous? What was that look? “Would he?”

 

“Pfft,” Gladio scoffed. “You know how much he cares about you? He's probably being good so you'll wanna be around him more.” Gladio said nonchalantly before taking a drink from his frozen coffee. It looked like the action gave Ignis time to think. His gaze drifted down to his own coffee as he sat silently and thumbed at the sleeve on it. He was probably mulling over the idea of Noctis actually missing him.

 

The kid wasn't good at expressing his emotions, not for anyone. He acted all cool and collected when really, he was awkward as all hell and cared about people a lot. He just didn't know how to express it.

 

Gladio figured the new friend, Prompto, was starting to help him figure it out. Noctis seemed to express himself a little more around the blond anyways.

 

“What's got you so busy anyways? That whole touring gig?” Gladio questioned. Finally, he was getting to the topic he'd been wanting to talk about. Tris.

 

“Ah,” Ignis seemed to snap back from his thoughts, his sea glass green eyes coming back into focus. His stunning eyes…

 

“ _Stop that._ _We know his eyes are pretty. It's fine._ ”

 

“Yes actually. A lot of my time has been spent showing Tris around. Not only that but most of the meetings he is in I end up attending as well on behalf of Noct. They're mostly on money, aid, and trading for Tris’ people.”

 

“Huh,” Gladio said dully, propping his chin in his hand.

 

“He's, rather amazing.” Ignis said with a shy smile. Gladio sat up a little at this.

 

“ _The hell does that mean_?”

 

“He's come to Insomnia to ask for aid in case Niffleheim attacks. He wishes to form an alliance of sorts so his people will be safe in case of such an event.”

 

“Yeah?” Gladio couldn't keep some of his annoyance out of his tone. Lucky him, Ignis didn't seem to notice.

 

“He's come here on his own to ask for such large requests. While it could largely be seen as idiotic, it's also rather admirable, wouldn't you say?”

 

Gladio honestly hadn't listened to that last part. He was too busy thinking about how Tris had managed to trick Ignis into trusting him. Gladio’s Ignis of all people!

 

“ _Noctis’ Ignis… too…_ ”

 

Gladio frowned as his eyes wandered down to Ignis’ hands. He was no longer fiddling with the coffee sleeve like before, but holding onto his cup rather excitedly. Why the hell was he so excited over stupid Tris? … And when did Ignis get that watch?

 

“Gladio?” Ignis sought out.

 

“Wha, yeah. Hey, when did you get that watch?” Gladio pointed at the silver banded watch on Ignis’ wrist. Ignis looked down to it as he pulled his hand away from his cup.

 

"Tris got it for me." He smiled fondly at the object.

 

"Well, why'd he do that?" Gladio asked defensively.

 

"He said it suited me. It does look nice, doesn't it?" The younger man held out his wrist for Gladio to see. The outer pieces were all a fine silver, complimenting the face of the watch which was black. The hands on the clock were black as well but with a silver line down the center of each. The numbers were all replaced with matching silver lines to indicate their positions, the 12 having two lines instead of one like the rest. Clearly an expensive watch.

 

Gladio was baffled, blown away. Pissed. How dare this guy buy Ignis something so nice? What was he playing at? There was absolutely no reason at all for Tris to make such a purchase. Not that Ignis didn't deserve it.

 

"I mean, it does." Gladio answered after Ignis took his wrist back. "But why'd he buy it for you?"

 

"He said," Ignis pauses to chuckle. "He said to look at is as a gift for showing an old man around. His words.”

 

"Old man? He doesn't look that old."

 

"He's 28."

 

Gladio hums an annoyed response at that. So Ignis knew how old Tris was. Cool. Great. No, that wasn't weird. Gladio wasn't wondering what kind of conversation they had been having for Ignis to figure that out. Tris was some kind of cradle robber for sure. He was ten years older than Ignis and trying to buy his affection? That was what a sugar daddy was right? Ignis didn't need that. He needed someone who was smart and actually cared for him.

 

“ _Like me! … Except I don't like Ignis… like that...”_

 

“He's so well read as well.” Ignis continued, completely oblivious to Gladio’s inner turmoil. “And his confidence in meetings is unparalleled. He always has answers ready and doesn't shy away from any questions. I think even the councilmen and women admire him, and you know how hard they can be to please.”

 

“Sounds like a real stand up gent.” Gladio said sarcastically.

 

What, so the guy was confident too? Big deal, Gladio was all those things too. He was well read, confident, young. Hell, younger than Tris! Why wasn't Ignis raving about him? Not that he needed him to or anything.

 

“And his voice…” Ignis trailed off with a sigh.

 

“ _The fuck?_ ”

 

Was he blushing? Why was he talking about his voice? Why does he look like a teenage girl in love!?

 

“It… sounds like melted chocolate, dripping down glass. I-if that makes sense. It's so easy to listen to him talk.” Ignis explained, his eyes trained on his coffee again, ears turning red.

 

“What…?” Gladio said under his breath in disbelief.

 

“And his eyes…”

 

Was he fucking serious?

 

“It's probably strange to talk about but, I've noticed... his eyes are," a pause. "Such a deep blue. They're mesmerizing. Like natural sapphire. From far away they look dark, but once you're closer-"

 

"How close are you getting?" Gladio’s voice seemed to snap Ignis out of his daze.

 

"I'm not getting close."

 

"You said when you get closer."

 

"Yes, but not _that_ close."

 

Gladio hadn't noticed he had blue eyes. Why was Ignis getting that close?

 

“Ignis,” Gladio started in frustration. “I don't why you can't see that this guy is a creep!”

 

“He's not a creep!” Ignis defended with a slight frown.

 

“Have you seen him?”

 

“Yes, but clearly you haven't.”

 

“Ignis, he's buying you expensive shit and… being weird!”

 

“Weird? Pray tell, how is he being weird?”

 

“He just is! He's pretending to be nice to win you over!”

 

“Win me over how? Why would he want to win me over?” It was Ignis’ turn to be in disbelief.

 

“I don't know,” Gladio stuttered out. “So he can have access to the crown and stuff! He's just using you!”

 

“You're being ridiculous Gladio. You’ve absolutely no reasoning to this.”

 

“I just feel it okay! I don't like that guy.”

 

“Well he suits me just fine.”

 

Gladio’s heart seemed to stop at that. What did that mean? He suited Ignis just fine? What does that mean? Gladio suddenly felt cold. Cold and hot at the same time. His heart was pounding. What did Ignis mean by that? Gladio couldn't even bring himself to ask. His mouth sat slightly agape as his eyes scanned Ignis’ form. His fingers clenched the edge of the table, his knuckles turning white. Was he breathing faster? Shit, was breathing at all? His chest hurt. Those words made his chest hurt. But why?

 

“If you'll excuse me,” Ignis started as he stood up. “I have other plans for today.” He grabbed his coffee and left the table, leaving Gladio to wallow in his hurt and confusion.

 

The larger man turned in his chair to follow Ignis. He couldn't bring himself to chase after him though. He turned towards the table again when it became clear that Ignis really was leaving. Gladio had upset him and he wasn't coming back. All because of Tris.

 

Rage built up in Gladio immediately. His feelings of pain and shock drifting away to the back of his mind like some distant happening. The large man slammed his fist down on the already flimsy metal table. The resounding clang startled the couple other customers that had since arrived. Gladio couldn't bring himself to care though. He used his right arm to hold up his head as he turned away from the staring patrons.

 

What was his freaking deal? Why was he so wound up? He'd pissed off his best friend and for what? A claim that he had no proof to backup? A stupid gut feeling. And here he was now, sitting alone at a table after having a public outburst. What should have been a nice afternoon with Ignis, laughing, catching up, talking about whatever they were into at that time, was now a sad, lonely man with surrounding people probably terrified of him.

 

He needed to figure this all out. Gladio didn't have outbursts like that, not since he was a kid. He needed to figure out why he was such a mess. And it seemed like it all came back to Ignis. No matter how he looked at it.

 

**xXx**

 

After leaving the coffee shop Gladio had decided to work out at the Citadel. He could clear is mind there, or better yet, focus on all these new feelings.

 

Were they new though? Now that Gladio thought about it maybe they weren't too new. He'd always gotten upset when Ignis got too busy. But it wasn't because he was possessive of the young man, no. It was more because Ignis never gave himself a break. He deserved it and Gladio just wished he could show him that. But instead he just used what little time he could get with the other to try and keep things as relaxed as possible. It was when Noctis or someone else would interrupt that time that really irked Gladio. Why couldn't Ignis just get some damn time for himself? Gladio felt like he wanted to be **his** shield half the time. If only to allow him to get some form of break every once in a while.

 

But Ignis having no free time also bothered Gladio because, well, he enjoyed being with Ignis. He loved sitting with him and talking, watching a movie, hell, even just reading together. With Ignis there were no frustrations, no duties, no expectations. With Ignis there was just, Ignis. Smart, kind, caring, responsible Ignis. He was the only one Gladio had that he could talk about his problems with. Ignis was the only one that could ever understand what he was going through. He needed Ignis. And he liked to think that sometimes, Ignis needed him too. And if he didn't, Gladio would be there anyways in case he ever did.

 

It all made sense when he put it that way. Ignis was a really good friend who worked too hard and needed to allow himself more breaks but didn't. That must have been it. Gladio’s protective nature kicked in around Ignis and naturally showed itself as annoyance. Yeah, that's how it was with Iris and Noctis after all. Gladio was only mean or strict because he cared and wanted them all safe. He was annoyed because Ignis wasn't getting the rest he deserved because Tris was here! It all made sense now!

 

Gladio smiled as he landed one last punch on the dummy he'd been training with. Training being a loose term as he was practically maiming it in the release of his frustrations. He stepped back and rolled his shoulders before using his bicep to wipe some of the sweat off his forehead.

 

“This morning’s training not enough for you?” A voice asked from Gladio's side. The large man turned to see the marshal himself walking over. Gladio caught his breath as he turned back towards the dummy.

 

“What's your problem?” Cor continued.

 

“I don't have a problem.” Gladio said as he looked down and his hands and flexed them. He winced and realized he must have been going harder than he thought. His knuckles were sore even though he had wrapped his hands prior.

 

“Mm-hmm.” Cor hummed as he watched. “You don't have tell me anything, but I see how frustrated you are. You know I'm willing to listen.”

 

Gladio rubbed gently at his knuckles as he considered Cor’s offer. Yeah, he was pretty sure he had solved his problem but there was still a lingering feeling. One that he could try to ignore but, when he really thought about it, it wasn't all too far at the back of his mind. Saying he was wrong in his most recent deduction. Gladio had known Cor for basically his entire life and looked to him for guidance and aid. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to bring Ignis up with him though. Cor was like a parental figure a lot of the time, so it seemed weird to talk to him about it. What would he even say? “Hey, there's this guy that's been taking up a lot of Ignis’ time and I think he's sketchy as fuck but Ignis doesn't believe me, also a chick at a party said I was gay for Ignis and I mean, I’m not but like, what if I was?” Yeah, no. Gladio isn't telling him all that.

 

Cor let out a heavy sigh at Gladio’s silence.

 

“I'm around if you need me.”

 

“Wait.” Gladio quickly said as Cor turned to leave. He supposed the older male could actually help. He didn't need to know everything. Gladio would just be vague. Yeah.

 

“Um,” Gladio opened and closed his mouth, realizing he didn't actually know what he was gonna ask Cor. His eyes moved along the floor as he quickly grasped at some way to word his question. Cor waited patiently as he watched Gladio struggle. Eventually the shield turned his head towards the man.

 

“How,” a pause. Gladio was nervous and he knew the other could tell. Knew it was out of his character too. Gladio doesn't get nervous. Not about stupid things like this. “How do you know if you're in love?” He slowly asked as his amber eyes finally made their way to Cor’s.

 

Cor simply stared for a moment, because that was definitely comforting. Gladio knew he shouldn't have asked. He should have gone to Nyx or something. But then he probably would have gotten made fun of. Cor at least wouldn't tease him about his question.

 

“I think it's different for everyone.” Cor finally answered.

 

Gladio raised a brow in confusion. Of course Cor wouldn't actually give him an answer. He probably didn't know either Gladio reasoned.

 

“For some, their heart races when they see the other. They get excited. The butterflies in your stomach? I'm sure you've heard it all. It's the most common way to explain it.” Cor explained. The same expression he always wore was still in place. He seemed too serious to be talking about such a subject.

 

“Sometimes you never get the butterflies. It's someone you feel safe with. Where you're wanted, cared for. It doesn't matter where you are or where you go because that person is home to you. Understand?”

 

Gladio stayed silent as he nodded. So there were other ways to feel love.

 

“So, what if you think about them a lot? Or worry about them a lot?” Gladio figured it was best for him to ask a few more questions since Cor didn't really list how he had been feeling about Ignis.

 

“Just because you worry or think about someone a lot doesn't necessarily mean you love them.”

 

“ _Well then what hell am I doing_?”

 

Gladio was immediately frustrated with that answer. He lolled his head back to look at the ceiling.

 

“There are different ways to love Gladio. You worry about the prince don't you? You want him to be safe.”

 

“Of course.” Gladio frowned looking back at Cor.

 

“That's because you care about him. He's important to you, and not just because it's your job. But that's not the love your asking about now is it?”

 

Gladio sighed and shook his head. This wasn't really helping. Cor wasn't even talking about how Gladio felt.

 

“But, but what if ya,” Gladio struggled with his words, his frustration getting a hold of him. “Ya get mad because they don't take care of themself or they aren't treated as great as they should be? What if you like being around them, and you think about them all the time, and…” Gladio trailed off and let out a frustrated sigh.

 

Cor watched and seemed to take in his reactions. Gladio however was unaware of the marshal’s studying eye.

 

“Gladiolus Amicitia.” Cor enunciated each syllable carefully as he spoke.

 

“What?” Came Gladio’s defensive reply. Cor smirked and let out a huff of a laugh.

 

“I thought you read romance novels. Shouldn't you know from those?”

 

Gladio’s mouth opened to throw out some sort of comeback. It was there that Cor left the young man, mouth agape in disbelief.

 

In the end, Gladio supposed his long time mentor had helped him a little bit. He now knew that there were different types of love and that the ones he knew of weren't the things he was feeling towards Ignis. Except the second one Cor had talked about. Gladio couldn't say he felt exactly safe or wanted when he was with Ignis. Not that Ignis wasn't safe to be around or hateful, Gladio just specifically felt like those weren't the main things he felt with him.

 

When Gladio was with Ignis he felt the usual things, happiness, sometimes excitement depending on how long it had been since they'd last hung out, calm, himself. What did all that mean? And then the fact that he was always wanting what was best for him, wanted him to take breaks and sleep well. Drink something other than coffee. What did all that mean? And most importantly, what did it mean that he wanted Ignis far away from Tris? He supposed that was just a general want. He wouldn't want Noct around him either.

 

Gladio had spent his time in the shower and the walk to the Amicitia manor lost in thought about what all his feelings could mean. He was pretty sure he just cared about Ignis a lot. Like Noctis. Yeah, like a brother or something. That was it. It was just Gladio’s protective older brother instinct kicking in all the time, he decided again.

 

Gladio kicked his shoes off in the entryway of his family home and made his way to his room on the second floor. He had tossed his gym bag on the floor and decided to put on something more comfortable. After his shower at the citadel gym he had just thrown on his clothes from earlier that morning. Now that he was home though he was able to actually put on clean clothes and forget about the day. Or he would have.

 

Gladio made his way back down the stairs and was greeted by his kid sister. She was sitting at the coffee table drawing in her notebook.

 

“What's up?” Gladio asked as he flopped onto the sofa behind her.

 

“Just drawing.” Iris said without looking up. “Where have you been?”

 

“Ah you know. Training.” The older Amicitia paused as he thought about his time with Ignis that day. “Hung out with Ignis.”

 

“What’d you guys do?”

 

“Nothing. Coffee.”

 

Gladio couldn’t help the smirk that graced his face when he heard Iris mutter gross under her breath. She obviously had no taste for the drink. She was young though and didn't really need to be having it though, so Gladio took her disdain for the drink as a good thing.

 

“How about you? What'd you do today?” Gladio then asked her.

 

Iris went on to recount her day. How she had her favorite cereal for breakfast, how she got to wear her favorite shirt (but not her favorite socks because they were dirty), how she had talked on the phone with her friend for at least 2 hours, _what_ she had talked about on the phone with her friend for two hours, how she played with baby Talcott, and then all the things she did with baby Talcott. Gladio just sat and listened, letting out a yawn as he laid his head on the back of the couch and stared at the ceiling.

 

The day had been incredibly tiring. Gladio had trained with Cor in the morning, then trained again on his own later that afternoon. But the real energy drainer had to be pissing off his best friend. He was tired both physically and mentally, and his conversation with Cor only managed to confuse and exhaust him even more.

 

Gladio sighed as he closed his eyes. He supposed for the time being he needed to figure out how to fix things with Ignis. Upsetting and being away from him was the last thing he wanted.

 

**xXx**

 

Cor knocked on the door to Regis’s office before entering. He knew there would be no other “official” guests at the current time and essentially let himself in. Of course he knew the King wouldn't mind. After all, this was typically the time he and Clarus got together for their “friend time,” as Regis had once called it.

 

“Cor, a surprise I must say. You don't typically join us during our little get togethers.” Regis smiled.

 

Cor bowed his head slightly in greeting, unable to completely shake the manners that were instilled upon him at a decidedly young age. Even though it was “friend time.”

 

“I came with news for Clarus actually.” Cor said as he sat in the second chair across from Regis’ desk.

 

“Oh?” Regis said with a raised brow. He looked to Clarus who wore his typical stern expression before turning back to Cor. “By all means, proceed.”

 

“I'm sure we're all aware of Clarus’ frustration when it comes to how promiscuous Gladio can be.” Cor started, looking to Clarus and Regis.

 

“And?” Clarus asked, the slightest twitch of his eyebrow the only hint at how he was annoyed at being called out on such a matter. Even though he knew he never made any attempt to try and hide his annoyance with the situation from his companions.

 

“I believe your problems may be coming to an end.”

 

“Excuse me?” Clarus asked as he sat up straighter. With brows raised, Regis silently flicked his eyes between the marshal and his shield as they spoke.

 

“Gladiolus had an interesting question for me today. I found him practically maiming a training dummy earlier this afternoon, even though he already had training with me this morning. When I questioned him he seemed rather frustrated, whereas this morning he was rather happy, even for such an early hour on a weekend.”

 

“Out with it Cor.” Clarus frowned. The other man must have been drawing the situation out on purpose. After all, he was trained in torture. The younger man smirked before continuing.

 

“He asked me how to tell if you were in love with someone.”

 

The room was silent as Clarus processed what Cor had said. His son asked that? Clarus was baffled, unknowing of what to say.

 

“Really?” Regis asked in unabashed surprise. Cor gave a nod.

 

“Did he happen to say a name?” Clarus finally managed.

 

“Afraid not.”

 

Clarus pulled his lips into a thin line in thought. He hadn't particularly noticed Gladio acting strangely or any differently. Who could have captured his son’s interest so much that he would ask such a question? To Cor of all people?

 

Smirk still in place, Cor rose from his seat and looked to Regis.

 

“I'm afraid that's all I’ve stopped by for.”

 

“Wait,” Clarus held up a hand. “What did you say to him?”

 

“That he reads enough romance novels to know.”

 

“You didn't.” Clarus squinted.

 

“I did. But I also told him it's different for everyone. Sometimes you get the butterflies and nervousness, sometimes you don't.” He paused and gave a slight shrug. “I also told him there are different types. Familial, friends, the like. He seemed to understand a little better. However, I think his father should be the one to clarify it a little more.”

 

With that Cor truly turned to leave this time. He placed his hand on the doorknob before stopping and turning to face Clarus again.

 

“Do us all a favor and don't tell him about this conversation.” He added before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

 

The room fell into silence again as both older men took everything in.

 

“Well,” Regis said softly as he sat back in his chair. He let out a sigh before facing his friend with a smile. “I suppose your troubles will soon come to an end no?”

 

“Perhaps.” Clarus mumbled. “But what if he's fallen for some harlot?”

 

“Clarus…” Regis said with a pained smile. Stubborn and hardheadedness certainly ran in the Amicitia line. As surely as mild stupidity did.

 

**xXx**

 

Gladio was roused from his light dosing by his father coming home. He blinked a few times before looking to the TV to see the movie Iris had popped in almost halfway over. He had moved to lay out on the couch and ended up falling asleep apparently. Not that he was bothered by it. Iris was fine and had kept quiet.

 

“Dad!” Iris smiled as she jumped up to hug her father. He returned the gesture and ran a hand over her head.

 

“Hello darling. How was your day?”

 

Iris’ recount of her day went on again and Gladio yawned, crossing his legs at his ankles and turning his head away from the TV. He knew he wouldn't be allowed to spend the night on the sofa but he didn't really care in that moment. He was comfy and that's all that mattered to him.

 

After Iris finished talking the elder Amicitia sent her off to get ready for bed. While it wasn't necessarily time for her to sleep, she still needed to bathe and at least change. Clarus promised her to spend the remainder of the evening with her until bedtime once she was done.

 

While Iris was gone, Clarus took the time to join his son. He took a seat in the recliner and looked to his boy who was still facing away from the TV. Clarus knew he shouldn't just blatantly bring up what Cor had told him, however he absolutely had to talk to Gladio about all this. But how?

 

Meanwhile, Gladio could feel his father’s gaze on him. If he wanted his attention he could just say something. The tension was palpable.

 

“So, son,”

 

“ _Here we go…_ ”

 

“How was your day?” Clarus asked.

 

“Fine.” Gladio mumbled at the back of the couch.

 

“Good.” There was a pause as what would be silence was filled with the low volume of the TV. “You had training with Cor today, yes? How did it go?”

 

Gladio groaned at the thought of his session with Cor that morning. He sat up on the couch and shook his head.

 

“Horrible. He kicked my ass. Like always.”

 

Clarus let out a chuckle.

 

“Are you sure you're training hard enough? Have you beaten him in a spare yet?”

 

The expression Gladio gave his father was one of annoyed disgust. Jokingly of course. He knew the man could tell, especially if his laugh was anything to go by.

 

“Someday I'm sure.”

 

“Can you?” Gladio asked, leaning his elbows forward to rest on his knees.

 

“Can I beat Cor?” Clarus asked with a hint of disbelief. “Do you think I’d be King Regis’ shield if I couldn't?”

 

“Mm, true.” Gladio said with a nod. He looked away from his dad as he let his head hang a little. The silence returned.

 

“ _Good talk._ ”

 

Gladio’s internal sarcasm was silenced as he tried to find something to make himself feel less awkward. It wasn't that he and his dad had a bad relationship, no. It was more like there was a lot of tension and stress on who Gladio needed to be as a person, and his father wasn't afraid to remind him. He chose to examine his red and purple knuckles. He really had gone hard that afternoon in training. Bruised knuckles weren't new but he didn't exactly enjoy having them.

 

“Are your bruises from this morning?” Clarus suddenly asked.

 

“What? Uh, no. I got them, later.”

 

“Later?”

 

“I went back to the training rooms later and, I don't know, I didn't wrap my hand right or something.”

 

Clarus gave a disbelieving hum at that.

 

“Not a common occurrence for you Gladiolus.”

 

“ _Oh Six, come on._ ”

 

“Yeah, just slipped up I guess.”

 

“Gladio, if something is bothering you, you can talk to me. You know that right?”

 

“ _Cor fucking snitched._ ”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“ _Well if he knows then why not ask him? Cor wasn't a whole lot of help anyways…_ ”

 

The room fell silent once again as Gladio thought. He didn't exactly wanna spring a question about love on his dad out of nowhere. But he supposed he had no other way. It wasn't like he could exactly segue into it from nothing. Gladio took a deep breath before starting.

 

“Uh, how did you know when you were, in love with mom?” Gladio asked, head still turned.

 

Clarus’ heart jumped. It was true. His son had fallen for someone. And he was coming to him for advice.

 

“Well,” Clarus finally started after taking a second to calm himself down. “Unlike some people connected to the crown, I befriended your mother rather than she was chosen for me.”

 

Gladio kept his head down as he listened. His father’s eyes watching him momentarily before moving to look around the room.

 

“She was such a strong willed and determined woman.” Clarus smiled fondly. “I hadn't planned to fall for her of course, but sometimes fate has other plans. Certainly she was no typical woman. I had to work hard to win her over I would say.”

 

Gladio huffed out a laugh. He had few memories of his mom, having lost her shortly after Iris’ birth due to an illness. What he did remember though, of her strong days, was a woman who didn't take no for an answer. A determined, beautiful maiden who stood up for herself and her loved ones. Tough, strong, independent, and so full of love. Love for all things. Nature, life, her family.

 

“I’d known her for about five months before I realized my feelings ran deeper than just admiration for her strong will.”

 

“Five months?” Gladio questioned, finally looking at his father.

 

“Yes, it would seem a bit soon. Our entire relationship probably went faster than normal. I suppose it worked out rather well though.”

 

“ _Till death did you part._ ”

 

“At first I didn't want to admit that I had grown feelings for someone so quickly. Lest I be made a fool over mistaken admiration. However as time went on I sought out more time with her. Every time we were together was nothing but laughter and joy. Believe it or not, I was able to forget about the ever looming duties and expectations of me when I was with her.”

 

“Like you were, normal?” Gladio asked hesitantly.

 

“I suppose that would be one way to word it.”

 

Gladio really focused on that. His own dad had felt like a normal person when he was with his mom. Like how he felt with Ignis.

 

“There was of course the occasional anxiety or nerves when we started going on dates, but the, butterflies, as people usually explain it, was never entirely there. Just incredibly happy. Does that answer your question?”

 

It all sounded a lot like Ignis. How Gladio felt with Ignis. He looked at the floor under him as he realized that maybe, maybe that chick at the party wasn't entirely wrong.

 

“Yeah, that… that did.” He said with a slow nod.

 

Clarus hesitated. His son seemed mildly startled.

 

“Is there a particular reason you ask?”

 

“No.” Gladio answered quickly, shaking his head. He stood with a slight frown. “I'm going to bed. Night.”

 

Clarus barely had time to acknowledge his son’s sudden exit with a goodnight of his own before the young man was halfway up the stairs.

 

Surely he had handled the situation correctly, right? Six help him, if only his wife were here. She'd certainly be much better at handling such rambunctious children and their sure to be just as rocky love lives.

 

Gladio had closed his door and flopped face first on top of his bed once he reached his room. His mind was racing, as was his heart, now that he basically had 100% proof that, yeah, he was probably gay for Ignis. But! Maybe it was more like a 98% right? He couldn't feel that way about Ignis. No, after all Cor had said that just because you care about someone a lot didn't mean you loved them like that. But, what his dad said made a lot of sense. And look at how his marriage went. It had been amazing!

 

“Fuuuck.” Gladio groaned as he rolled onto his back. Was he ever gonna get an answer? He decided to sleep on it. Or maybe he was just giving up for the night. Either way, he'd figure it all out in the morning. Or so he hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I lied about trying to have an update schedule. Life got kind of stressful for a minute and I couldn't bring myself to work on this like I wanted to. I finally got his chapter done though and I'm feeling better about life things so hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter out in a reasonable amount of time.
> 
> I hope I'm not making Gladio seem too possessive or, I don’t know, just problematic I guess. The things he says towards or about Tris aren't the best since, you know, he's the bad guy and all.
> 
> The thing about Tris being a cradle robber or a sugar daddy isn't meant to offend. Gladio just doesn't understand feelings and is being mean because of it. Obviously. He'll figure that all out later though.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me first apologize for such a long wait. Life got very busy and difficult but I'm going to do my best to get more of this out.
> 
> There is underage kissing and jerking off in this one towards the middle end, so if you aren't into it then here's your warning. He's like 17 though so I mean, he's legal in a lot of places. Just not all the places. But I mean what 17 year old isn't “choking the chocobo,” you know what I'm sayin’?
> 
> But yeah, things got sexual again and idk why this has become an every other chapter thing I'm sorry.
> 
> But hey, now y’all get to find out what that Kenny Crow/Ignis tag is about ´>w>`

Gladio didn't remember going to the subway. Why would he? He could easily get around by walking or taking his car. But here he was, in Insomnia’s underground transit system tunnels.

 

Everything looked as it should, save for the extreme lack of people. Gladio was the only one there. It was dead silent, he couldn't even hear any approaching trains or rodents running around.

 

The dark haired man looked around for any sign of life. He leaned forward to look down the tunnels the train would come from, but both ends were pitch black. He frowned as he went to take a step forward. Suddenly the ground in front of him shot up, leaving him to jump back in surprise at the sudden wall now infront of him.

 

Gladio looked around himself again. The subway platform was now a large open space, the floor he had been standing on now fractured with different chunks floating off a short distance away. The station seemed to be floating in some sort of otherworldly plane.

 

With wide eyes Gladio searched around himself for a way out, an explanation, anything. It was then he heard the screeching brakes of an approaching train. He quickly looked around again before catching the single large light at the front of the vehicle as it slowly pulled in the station. Or what was left of it least. The transport was too far away though, atop the piece of flooring that had shot up in front of him a meer moment ago.

 

The doors slide open to one of the cars, and in it stood Ignis. Gladio’s heart skipped a beat, finally something that made sense.

 

“Iggy!” Gladio called. The younger man turned around to face Gladio and gave him a smile.

 

“You're going to be late you know.” Ignis teased.

 

Gladio had no idea what he was talking about but that didn't matter right now. What mattered was getting to him and fast. But he couldn't move now. Gladio was rooted to the spot. No matter how much he struggled he wouldn't move. A look down at his feet showed nothing was stopping him, so why the hell wasn't he moving?

 

“Gladio!” Ignis called out.

 

Gladio snapped his head up to see Ignis still patiently waiting for him. There was a large shadow behind him now though.

 

“Iggy!” Gladio yelled. He struggled more against the invisible bonds that seemed to hold him. “Iggy go!”

 

Ignis looked momentarily confused before a large fuzzy looking arm wrapped around his waist, pinning his arms to his sides. He gasped and struggled against the hold. Barely. Come on, he could fight harder than that!

 

“Let him go!” Gladio shouted.

 

Slowly a face crept out of the shadows behind Ignis.

 

“CAW kids!”

 

“What the…” Gladio stopped his fighting to take in what he was seeing. Kenny Crow’s large head was now peering over Ignis’s right shoulder, his left arm flared out to the side in a pose.

 

“It’s Kenny Crow!”

 

“What…” Gladio was baffled. What was Kenny Crow doing on a subway? He didn't need the subway he could probably fly! Somewhere in the back of Gladio’s mind he knew that wasn’t a reasonable thought for the current situation but it was all he had.

 

Kenny slowly brought his free hand down and to Ignis’ face. The bespectacled man didn't bother hiding his expression as he usually did. The concern, worry, and fear showing blatantly on his face as Kenny stroked his cheek.

 

“Hey…” Gladio half protested. What the hell was this bird doing?

 

Kenny’s hand, if you could even call it that, moved from Ignis’ face to his waist, slowly trailing down his body, eliciting small whimpers of pleasure from Ignis as he went.

 

“Stop that,” Gladio said with a little more effort, shocked by what was going on.

 

Ignis’ cheeks were already flushed as the bird brought his hand down to rub at the front of Ignis’ pants, the male letting out a pleasured moan at the friction.

 

“Gladio…”

 

“Iggy!” Gladio, started struggling again. He still couldn't move but fuck if he wasn't gonna try and get that bird away from Ignis.

 

It was only seconds before the bird had Ignis panting and barely able to hold himself up. That was when he flipped open the the button on Ignis’ jeans.

 

“NO!” Gladio screamed.

 

But where Gladio expected Ignis’ dick to be was instead a bottle of Jetty’s. Momentarily stunned, but still knowing it was technically supposed to be Ignis’ dick, Gladio watched with wide eyes as the scene continued to unfold before him.

 

Kenny wrapped his hand around the neck of the bottle and slowly started stroking. Ignis panted and tilted his head back onto Kenny’s shoulder as he lost himself to the pleasure.

 

Below Gladio continued to yell and struggle, calling out Ignis’ name and demanding he be let go. But Gladio’s words went unheard.

 

Ignis’ moans grew louder and his breathing shorter as he neared his orgasm. Gladio reached a hand towards him as if it would make a difference in him saving his friend. It didn't take more than a couple of strokes before the lid of the drink popped off and the beverage shot out as if it had been a carbonated drink shaken to bursting. Ignis made one final cry of pleasure before the drink exploded, going limp in the perverted bird’s arm after.

 

Gladio stood stock-still in complete disbelief. Ignis panted as he recovered. Kenny was looking Gladio square in the eye, the same way he had been during the whole thing he now realized. While still holding Ignis up, he used his left hand to slowly lift the head of the costume to reveal his face.

 

“Kaw,” Tris said in his velvety voice as he smiled at Gladio.

 

Gladio jolted awake from his dream. Nightmare? He took a couple breaths and sat up.

 

“ _What the hell was that?_ ”

 

Gladio had never had a dream about Ignis getting jerked off, let alone a dream about Kenny Crow. In his 19 years of life, that was hands down, the weirdest dream he had ever had. What did it even mean? He paused in his wondering to look at the front of his sleep shorts.

 

“ _Why the hell am I **half hard**??”_

 

Okay, so yeah, Gladio hadn't really enjoyed the sex he had with that chick before, but he wasn't _that_ bad right? Getting turned on by Kenny Crow jerking off your friend? That's not normal. Not at all. Not on any levels… But, was it Kenny Crow that he was half hard for? No, no way. Gladio wasn't that weird. But that meant…

 

“ _Ignis made me hard._ ”

 

Gladio let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. Okay, maybe he needed to talk to somebody about all this. But who? Normally he'd go to Ignis if he felt like he needed to talk about a life problem, but this life problem involved Ignis. And him getting a boner over Ignis. He couldn't just bring that up to him all willy-nilly.

 

“ _Hey Ignis! So I had this dream last night where Kenny Crow jacked you off in front of me and I woke up like half hard! Wow right! How weird! What do you think that means_?”

 

Yeah, not happening.

 

Gladio ran his hands over his face. He could really only think of one other person he felt like he could talk about something like this with and not get absolutely laughed at.

 

Gladio didn't care what time it was. He grabbed his phone from his side table and pulled up a well used contact. He sent a quick text.

 

 **Gladio 4:12 AM:** Can we meet up later?

 

**xXx**

 

Gladio had been told to be there at 3 PM sharp. She was usually like that. Not a minute late, not a minute sooner. Although she really didn't mind if he was a couple minutes early.

 

The young male knocked on the door to a decently sized house. It was nice. Had a green yard, white siding, light pink shutters. It was like some little girl’s dream house. And dream house it was.

 

What could easily be described as some sort of real life Barbie, but with a realistic body type for sure, answered the door. Her bottle blonde hair hung down her shoulders in its natural wavy state. She wore a pink low cut tank top that clearly showed off one of her best assets, her large breasts. Fake of course, but she couldn't have given two shits about what people had to say about that.

 

“Gladdy~” she smiled as she held out her arms and bounced in excitement.

 

“Rina,” Gladio smiled, moving in to hug the much shorter girl. He was stopped in his tracks when she angrily slapped him hard on the arm.

 

“Where the hell have you been!?” She asked in her high voice. It was best described as one of those self entitled, rich, high school girls. You know, the ones that had daddy’s money while growing up. Rina however only sounded like one. She worked hard for everything she owned.

 

“Places where I don't get hit!” Gladio exclaimed as he rubbed his stinging arm.

 

“Get in here!”

 

Gladio obeyed and entered the house, going up the stairs to the main floor. The interior of the house was mostly pink and white. Pink furniture, white fluffy rugs, white walls with a pink accent wall or design somewhere. It didn't bother Gladio but he definitely had moments where he wondered how she could stand it.

 

“So?” Rina asked from behind. Gladio paused in taking in his soundings, it had been a while since his last visit.

 

“You still got that dog? Freckles, what was his name?”

 

“It's Sprinkles you ass.” She said non threateningly as she moved past him. “And yes, she's in her little castle.” Gladio’s eyes roamed over to the unnecessarily done up dog house in the corner of the living room. It looked like a little mansion just for the small, fluffy, white dog whose head was poking out of the opening.

 

“Don't act like you forgot.” Rina said from where she now sat on the couch. “I know you didn't text me after so long with no reason.”

 

Gladio let out a loud sigh as he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. He decided to look decent for Rina since it'd been at least two months since he’d even talked to her last. He wore dark jeans and a worn leather jacket with a black baseball cap. But she hadn't seemed to notice. Which means she really was upset with him and his long disappearance.

 

The large man flopped down on the couch next to his friend.

 

“Guess I don't really know where to start.” Gladio said sounding defeated.

 

“Wow, okay.” Rina genuinely seemed thrown off. Not like Gladio usually came around because he was sad and needed life advice anyways. “So you're like, really down about this. Whatever this is. Do you wanna touch my boobs? It'll make you feel better.”

 

Gladio gave a half hearted laugh and shook his head a little. He was pretty sure her boobs were the last thing that was gonna help him. Rina grabbed one of his hands anyways and placed his palm on her breast.

 

“See! Happy, happy!” She said with a big smile and a bounce on the cushion. Gladio gave her a clearly forced smile. She grabbed his other hand and placed it on her other breast, holding both his hands in place with her own as she moved them around for him.

 

“Gladdy!” She pouted. “What's the matter?”

 

Gladio took his hands back and rubbed at an itch he had behind his ear. He went to explain himself but was cut off by Rina grabbing his wrist and pulling it towards her with a gasp.

 

“What happened!?”

 

Gladio looked at his bruised knuckles on the hand she held before looking to his other hand, covered in similar marks.

 

“I've got a lot on my mind, you know?” Was the only answer he gave. “I was wondering if you could help me figure some stuff out. It's kind of in your… jurisdiction…” Gladio trailed off as Rina started to lick and nibble at his ear.

 

“Hmm?” She hummed softly. Gladio gave her more room as he tilted his head, trying to focus on her kisses moving along his jaw. She brought her hand to rub slowly up and down his muscled chest, occasionally dipping lower towards his abs. She finally reached up and knocked the brim of Gladio’s cap back.

 

“I don't know why you wear those. You look cuter without them.”

 

Gladio took the hat off and put it on backwards, refusing to take it off but allowing them both easier access to each other’s faces.

 

“Now you just look like a dick.” She giggled.

 

“And you love mine.” Gladio rebutled.

 

“Duh, why else would I let you come back?”

 

Gladio turned slightly so he could actually kiss Rina. Her tongue immediately going for his mouth. His hand cradled the side of her neck but was made to pull away as she pushed his jacket off him. Rina finally pulled away from the kiss as she started to push Gladio’s shirt up.

 

“Ugh I've missed you.” She groaned.

 

“Yeah,” Gladio panted in response. He was pulled down on top of her, her legs spreading for him to slot in between as her mouth claimed his again. He held himself up over her with an arm braced on either side of her head. Rina grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her breast again before going back to feeling his abs, hiking his shirt up under his armpits.

 

Gladio focused on the feeling of Rina touching him. Her mouth moving against his, her tongue trying to conquer his mouth like she'd die if she failed. He liked it. He liked this. Liked feeling hands rubbing against him, liked the light scratches going down his back that would remind him of this time he fucked his friend… his best friend. If he fucked Ignis, he'd love to have those scratches going down his back. A testament to how good Gladio had made him feel. Ignis’ gasps from his dream echoed in his mind.

 

His attention was brought to the feeling of Rina’s breast though. Soft, yet firm, so much to hold. Why were her tits so big? Six he hyper focused on his hand on her breast. How round and full they were. He frowned into the kiss. He didn't like this. He didn't like _that_. Any other time yeah but, right now he liked it better when he wasn't feeling her chest.

 

Gladio pulled his hand away and placed his arm back where it was before, on the other side of Rina’s head. He tried to get rid of the residual feeling by flattening his hand on the couch cushion and somewhat wiping it off.

 

After his hand felt normal he focused back on the hands on his body, the leg that was wrapped around the back of his thigh. It wasn't but a few seconds later though Rina was grabbing Gladio’s hand again and putting it on her breast, squeezing his hand before letting go and using her leg to pull Gladio’s groin down into her.

 

Ignis’s face from his dream this morning filled his mind. His cheeks colored red in arousal as he moaned his pleasure. Fuck, what Gladio wouldn't give to hear those sounds again, feel his chest panting against his own as Gladio slowly brought him to his climax. He felt like he was right there, his younger friend under him, egging him on.

 

Gladio groaned as he rolled his hips against Rina, getting lost in his imagination. His hand stayed motionless on her breast, the pressure she had originally told him to use slowly weakening until he eventually pulled his hand away again and replaced it beside her head as he had before. He just, didn't want to feel her chest. It was ruining the moment for him. Normally Rina probably would have just let it go but for whatever reason she was determined to have him touch her breast. She replaced his hand again and he pulled back.

 

“I can't.” He panted.

 

“Can't what?” Rina questioned.

 

“Your,” he made a vague motion towards her chest. “I can't.” He seriously wasn't feeling good about all this now. He just wasn't in the mood. And him not being in the mood with Rina? Something must seriously be wrong with him.

 

“Well just don't touch them then.” Rina said nonchalantly. She ended up pulling him back down and continuing where they left off.

 

Gladio let out a soft groan as he rolled his hips into hers again. Rina pulled his head back down to her so she could kiss up his jaw, moving slowly. Gladio's breathing picked up at the feeling of her lips dragging across his skin, her hand sliding down his abs to slip in between their bodies and grab at his dick through his jeans. He let out a louder groan this time as he raised his hips, her hand gripping and rubbing at the front of him. Gladio rolled his hips in time with her hand, her mouth licking and nibbling at his ear.

 

“Fuck, Iggy,” Gladio hissed.

 

“What?” Rina asked in shock. She gripped Gladio’s dick hard through his pants, effectively bringing him back to reality.

 

“Ah, ow! Ow, ow!” Gladio hollered, trying to push himself away from Rina’s painful grip.

 

“Who’s Iggy?”

 

“Ah! What?”

 

“ _Who is Iggy_?”

 

“Ow fuck! He’s my friend! Aha, let go!”

 

Rina released her grip with an expression of happy realization.

 

“A friend?” She practically sang out.

 

Gladio sat back and held his abused junk. The pain was quickly fading but holy hell he was not expecting that.

 

“Ow, my dick.” He groaned.

 

Rina pulled herself out from underneath him and lounged back on the arm of the couch.

 

“So. Iggy.” She smiled.

 

“Ahh,” Gladio sighed in pain. “What about him?”

 

“You tell me.” She continued to grin.

 

“What?” Gladio still wasn't all there. Getting off and then suddenly feeling like your dick is about to get ripped off takes a minute to recover from.

 

“You said his name.” Rina said in an annoyed tone, as if she'd already reminded him three other times.

 

“When?”

 

“Shiva give me the strength, not to slap this boy.” Rina somewhat prayed. “You were thinking about your little friend while I was trying to get you off. Admit it.”

 

Gladio sat silently as he really thought about it. What had he been thinking about? He didn't think he was thinking about anything. Just how nice her hands and mouth felt. How he didn't… like touching her boobs… Her nails scratching down his back… as he thought about… fucking his friend… but not her, his friend. _Him_ , his friend. Ignis. Iggy. Holy shit.

 

“I was thinking about Ignis.” Gladio said in disbelief.

 

“Okay,” Rina dragged out with a knowing smile. “I get it. You came here because of him.” Gladio looked at Rina, still mildly concerned that he thought about his best friend while with a chick. “How long have you been thinking about him?”

 

“For like, the last few days I guess.”

 

“What kind of thinking?”

 

“Well I,” Gladio sighed and sat back on the couch. “I mean, he’s my friend right? My best friend. I care about him you know? I just, I wish he knew how much I… ugh, he doesn't ever take care of himself and he spreads himself so thin for everyone else. I just want to… take care of him. He's so amazing and kind, and I wanna tell him and have him believe it you know?” Gladio smiled, thinking about the younger male. “Astrals I love being around him. He makes me happy you know? I love being with him and spending time with him. He makes me focus on the now, not the later or the tomorrow. With him it's just, it’s just us. Me and him. No duties, no manners, no rules or uniforms.” Gladio ended his tangent with a wistful sigh.

 

“But, then this guy showed up and he’s taking up all of Ignis’ time. It was limited as it is but now, he doesn't have like, any! And this guy! He just sucks! He's gross, and manipulative, and I don't trust him! But he's with Ignis all the time so now I worry about what they could be doing. What he's saying or doing to Ignis.

 

“I went to a party Friday night ‘cause I just needed the distraction you know? Well I hooked up with this chick and I just, I didn't like it. I didn't really wanna be there. She was annoying and I just wanted to leave.

 

“So then yesterday we finally got to hang out right? Well I go and piss him off because I try to tell him this new guy he’s spending all his time with is clearly a bad guy and is trying to trick Ignis. Well Ignis gets mad and storms off and now I don't know where we stand!” Gladio finished.

 

Rina sat quietly and listened, nodding as she took in every detail.

 

“And then there's the dream.” Gladio continued, exasperated. “This morning I had a dream of Ignis right? Well Kenny Crow was jacking him off except it wasn't his dick, it was a bottle of Jetty’s. So Ignis cums, Kenny takes off his mask and guess who’s underneath? Creepy guy who hangs out with Ignis.” Gladio slapped his hands down on his thighs as if he still couldn't believe Tris was in his dream. Which, if he were honest, he couldn't.

 

“Oh! And then I was like half hard when I woke up! Like what the hell does that mean? I watched my friend get jerked off by Kenny Crow and I have a boner over it?”

 

“Okay but what was Ignis doing in the dream?” Rina asked.

 

“He was, I mean, I guess it was kinda against his will and all but, he was moaning and stuff. And his face was red, blushing… I mean… I don't know.”

 

“Oh my Ramuuuuh.” Rina complained. “And you just said his name while I was trying to get you off. What do you think that means?”

 

Gladio was quiet, his mind racing. He knew what it meant, he knew what everything meant but he didn't want to accept it. He couldn't.

 

“It was because of the dream this morning. Ignis was fresh on my mind and-” Gladio was cut off by Rina’s disapproving stare.

 

“Rina I can't.” Gladio practically begged. “I can't want to fuck him, he’s my friend.”

 

“Fuck him? Gladio, it's way more than that.” Rina scoffed. “You're practically head over heels for this kid.”

 

Gladio sighed heavily as he leaned forward on the couch, head in his hand. He supposed this was why he came to see her after all.

 

“You think so?” He finally asked, peering up at her.

 

“You are so dumb sometimes.” She smiled fondly at him. “You came here to talk about him right? Probably your kinky little dream.”

 

“Hey,”

 

“You know you can be more open about these things Gladio. Especially with me.”

 

Gladio nodded as he looked to the floor. Rina was right. Their relationship was mainly based around sex. And not just having it. Rina was the one who taught Gladio pretty much everything he knew. How eat a girl out, how to suck dick, how to make out without seeming like a desperate fool. She even taught him all about how to be safe with it all because, if he were being honest, his dumb ass probably wouldn't have used a condom as much as he does now if she hadn't of educated him.

 

Rina was one of the first people that Gladio had ended up hooking up with. Not the first, no that was some chick in his high school. Rina had been at a party he was invited to by an older glaive. Gladio was so tall though that he easily fit in with the older guys.

 

Rina was so short compared to him it was laughable. Her appearance easily grabbed people’s attention though. Her large fake tits and ass constantly being accentuated in all her outfits, her hair and makeup always the perfect look of sexy yet ready to scrap.

 

Rina had approached him at the party and immediately hit it off with him. Things had quickly escalated and the next thing Gladio knew they were on a bed in some other room making out. He was apparently too excited though because she had ended up stopping him and asking him if he knew what he was doing.

 

“Yeah, of course I do.” He said with a hint of a blush from embarrassment. He'd never been stopped by anyone else. Granted, he'd only been with like three other people but they liked it.

 

“You're like, way too eager. You need to slow down and relax, enjoy it.” Rina had explained from where she sat on top of him. “Let me show you.”

 

She had ended up taking the lead in their kiss, slowing it down and guiding his tongue with her own. She showed him where to place his hands and how to touch someone softly, touch them so it's actually foreplay and not just fast making out and getting off.

 

Gladio still remembered their next exchange clear as day. When she had pulled away from their kiss Gladio had been left breathless. He'd never been kissed like that before. So slow and sensual, like he actually had all the time in the world for this. He could feel his face was warm and his dick was hard, just from kissing and some wandering hands. Rina had sat back with a cheeky smile, taking in how wrecked she already had Gladio.

 

“Geez, you're already hard? Just from kissing?” She giggled, grinding down oh his dick. Gladio had let out a groan as he watched where their bodies met. He looked back up at her through partly lidded eyes. He vaguely registered the slight confusion on her face.

 

Rina would later tell him that in that moment he looked incredibly young. Younger than she originally thought he was at least. The light blush on his cheeks, the way he looked up at her dazed, expectantly.

 

“Wait, how old are you?” She asked.

 

“17.” Gladio said breathily.

 

“Hoooly shit.” She said with wide eyes, hands going up in surrender.

 

“What?” Gladio was confused. She seemed hesitant to even look at him now.

 

“Do you know how old I am?” She asked as if he were crazy.

 

“No,” Gladio muttered in response. He didn't really care either, so long as she kept doing what she was doing.

 

“I'm 24!”

 

“So, I've had sex before.”

 

“Yeah okay, but probably with your little teeny bopper friends. This,” she motioned between them. “This, okay? I don't do this. Not with someone your age.”

 

“I'm not that much younger than you.”

 

Rina took a deep breath and looked to the ceiling. She was seriously dealing with some dumb high schooler.

 

“Shit, you looked like some freaking, like, 22 or something.” She sighed heavily and climbed off of Gladio, sitting beside him on the bed. Gladio sat up and looked to her confused.

 

“So that's it?” He asked.

 

“Uh yeah. I'm not having sex with a kid.”

 

“I'm not a kid! I told you I've done it before!”

 

“Oh my gods why are you so dumb?”

 

Gladio had frowned at that. He remembered her having to explain to him that just because they were both consenting, didn't mean she was down to do that with someone so young. Gladio had tried to argue that him being 17 versus him being 19 or 20 wouldn't make much of a difference. Why had it been okay for him to have sex with girls his age but it wasn't okay with her? The age gap wasn't that big so so what if he was 17, it wasn't that big of a deal. Rina had argued that sure, while some people didn't care about that, she did. After Gladio figured he couldn't convince her, he sat up.

 

“So that's it.” He said, not bothering to hide his annoyance.

 

“Yeah.” Rina said as if he were stupid.

 

“Well now what?”

 

Rina sighed.

 

“I guess, I'd be okay if you wanted to keep making out.” She said as she looked at him.

 

“Yeah?” Gladio hoped he didn't sound too hopeful, but the prospect of getting to experience that tongue again was enough to bring back excitement to his wilting member.

 

They had ended up making out again, Rina continuing to give him different tips on how to make it more enjoyable for both parties, including how to ease into more intimate actions. Not physically of course, but she didn't mind verbally teaching him the latter ones.

 

It wasn’t until she noticed him subtly trying to readjust himself in his pants that she told him to just pull it out and touch himself. She had felt kind of bad for getting him so worked up so the least she could do is kiss him till he got off. She did end up mouthing at his neck, unintentionally finding an erogenous zone just behind his earlobe. Needless to say she always ended up using it against him later.

 

Thus, how Gladio had met Rina and how they had continued being a part of each other’s lives. Ever since that night they kept in somewhat regular contact. Meeting up every now and again to just hang out or talk.

 

Once Gladio was over 18 Rina had agreed to actually have sex with him and show him the tips and tricks she had previously mentioned. After that they continued to have occasional hook ups, the two of them always being willing. They had both agreed that they would always come back for the other. A what would have been one night stand turned to friends with benefits.

 

“So, what's this kid look like?” Rina asked.

 

“He's… kinda nerdy looking. Glasses, shirt buttoned up all the way, vest, the whole nine yards.” Gladio explained before sighing wistfully again. “But gods does he pull it off.”

 

Off to his side Rina looked at him with a hardly concealed disbelieving smile. Gladio reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone to go through his pictures. He had multiple photos of Ignis. Because that's what friends did right? Had pictures of their friends on their phone. Probably not as many sneaky ones as he did but…

 

“Here.” Gladio said as he showed Rina a picture of Ignis. It was one Gladio had taken while waiting for the other to finish up his work for the day. Ignis was looking down at his papers in front of him, unaware that his picture was being taken.

 

“Holy shit, he is a nerd.” Rina smiled.

 

“Okay but,” Gladio pulled his phone back and swiped through his pictures till he found one he had taken of the two of them. In this one Gladio had an arm hooked around the back of Ignis’ neck, the hand on his shoulder holding up a peace sign. Ignis was smiling as he held up the same sign. They had simply been hanging out together when this one was taken. Outside of the Citadel. Outside of work.

 

Gladio swiped to another picture shortly after of him, Ignis, Noctis, and Prompto. Prompto had taken the picture while the four of them were out at lunch. He had his usual big grin on while Noctis was recovering from a laugh, only managing to react to the photo being taken by looking at the camera with his eyes. Gladio on the other hand was looking at Ignis who sat beside him in the booth they were at, a smile on as Ignis hid his own behind a hand. Gladio had said some stupid joke that was so horrendously terrible that they all couldn't help but bust up laughing. Prompto had managed to pull himself together enough to take a selfie of them all having such a good time.

 

“Everyone was laughing, and happy, and I wanted a picture!” Prompto whined when Noctis pulled him into a headlock right after. “It's a good memory!”

 

Gladio had asked the blond to send him it since it really was a nice picture of them all.

 

“Gods Gladio you look so gay.” Rina said with a smile.

 

Okay, so Gladio was smiling at Ignis and, yeah, he looked kinda love struck, but come on. Ignis was really cute when he was trying to hide his laugh or his smile. He was… cute.

 

“When was this taken?” Rina asked.

 

Gladio pulled up the info on the picture to see that it was from three months ago.

 

“Geez Gladio, you’ve been looking at him like that for this long and are just now realizing it?”

 

“Look, I don't have the picture because I look good!” Gladio defended.

 

“No,” Rina drew out. “You have it because **he** looks good.”

 

“That's not, we all look good okay! It was a happy moment!”

 

“Sure.” Rina said with clear disbelief. She was teasing Gladio, and granted he knew, but he couldn't help but get irked.

 

“Look,” the large man started with a sigh. “What am I supposed to do? You say I like him-”

 

“ **Love** , him.”

 

“Whatever. Point is, what am I supposed to do with that?”

 

“Uh, tell him?”

 

“I can't!”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because!”

 

Rina stood up from the couch with a groan of frustration. She took a few steps away from the couch with her hands on her hips. Gladio hung his head again, defeated and frustrated.

 

“Look,” Rina started, facing her friend again. “You came here to ask me for advice about all this, right? Well I gave you it. Either you get over yourself and tell him, or you don't tell him, and just be sad about it. You clearly like him, so do something about it.”

 

Rina was right. Gladio had very specifically come to see her solely because he needed someone he could trust with such a topic. Not only that, but he knew her to be rather well versed in such concepts. So him denying her advice and opinion made no sense.

 

“You're right.” He finally said after a moment of silence.

 

“When am I not?” Rina smiled.

 

Before Gladio was truly set on his answer though, he needed time to think everything over. After everything he now knew, everything he'd been told, he really needed to look at his feelings himself and decide how he felt. He had made his way back to the Amicitia manner to lock himself in his room to think.

 

Flopped back on his bed, eyes glued to the ceiling and thoughts bouncing in his head, it only took a matter of minutes before coming to the conclusion that, yeah, he probably had a crush on his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rina is 100% inspired by Trisha Paytas and I regret nothing. Let it be known though I don't know Trisha Paytas past a vague understanding of her surface personality. So while Rina is heavily based on her, she is not a replica of her as far as I know. Do not assume how Trisha Paytas acts or is, based on Rina. Thank you.
> 
> But oh shit! Our boy finally figured his dumbass out! Speaking of dumbass I called either him or the Amicitias in general stupid or idiots like five times in the last two chapters and I find it believable. They're all hard headed and stubborn (in this headcanon) and it's those two characteristics that lead them to often being called dummies. But affectionately you know? I mean come on, Gladio asked Cor for love advice how weird is that?
> 
> Oh and I feel like it's really important for me to note that “you look so gay” is not an insult. It's not meant to be one, it was not used as one, my friends and I affectionately refer to each other as such and use it as a verb, so if you are offended then, I don't know, sorry.
> 
> Also thank you everyone so much for the comments! I got a good few suddenly out of nowhere, and while I was honestly terrified they were all gonna be mean, I'm so grateful and happy that you guys are enjoying this, asking questions (which I haven't bothered to reply to, I'm so sorry), and even coming up with your own theories! Thank you all so, so much! Your comments encourage me to work harder and write more!


	5. Chapter 5

The flashing line in the text box taunted Gladio as he frowned at his phone screen. He had typed out multiple texts, only to delete them a minute later in favor of trying to come up with something else. He needed to apologize to Ignis for his actions at the coffee shop a few days prior. At the least.

 

While Gladio had started to realize that his feelings for Ignis really were a bit more than just friendly concern, he couldn't exactly throw such feelings on Ignis so suddenly. Especially not after how they had left off. But damn it all if Gladio couldn't come up with something that sounded good.

 

He knew he needed to apologize. His mistrust and bad feelings about Tris had no true reasoning or proof behind them, thus leaving him with no excuse for the way he had spoken about the man. But he couldn't help it! Tris was just so skeevy!

 

Gladio let out a loud sigh mixed with a groan as he flopped back on his bed. Normally he'd probably have just left the text alone for a while until he could come back with a clearer head. But this one was just nagging at him, demanding he write something. After momentarily staring at the ceiling, Gladio brought his phone back to his face to try typing another message.

 

 **Gladio 9:42 AM:** _Hey Iggy, just wanted to see how you were doing._

 

 _I wanted to apologize for what I said about Tris the other day. You were right, I don't actually know him and a gut feeling isn't a good enough reason to distrust someone. You’ve been around him a lot more than me so I know why what I said made you mad. I'm sorry I upset you. Forgive me?_ 😊

 

Gladio hit send before he could think about it too long. He knew if he lingered on the text he wouldn't have liked it either and ended up deleting it just like all the others. This one was quick and to the point though, probably the best way to communicate with him if he was still upset.

 

Lucky for Gladio, he didn't have to wait very long for his friend to respond.

 

 **Ignis 9:48 AM:** _I'm not upset with you. Granted I was. I know you ignoring your senses is hard to do, but I was frustrated that you felt bothered by Tris when I've seen how kind of a person he is. Our relationship is built on business and limited informal interactions, but the time we have spent in each other’s presence has been nothing but enjoyable. I've never once garnered the feelings you do. I simply wish you could see him as he truly is._

 

Now that blew Gladio away. He wasn't expecting Ignis to defend their foreign visitor so much. It wasn't like Gladio had actually insulted him. But what the hell was he supposed to say to all that?

 

 **Gladio 9:58 AM:** _I guess you can blame the instincts on being a shield. You know, I'd love to not feel like he was a bad guy. If my best friend is gonna be hanging around him I wanna know you're safe after all. Can't really help that you gotta work with him, but I wanna see what all you talk about._

 

 **Ignis 10:05 AM:** _Perhaps you could join us for lunch then. I’ll be taking Tris to Bel-Air. You're welcome to join._

 

Gladio knew the place. It was mostly casual, but the type of casual where you should at least wear a nice shirt.

 

 **Gladio 10:06 AM:** _Casual affair?_

 

 **Ignis 10:06 AM:** _Yes._

 

 **Gladio 10:07 AM:** _What time?_

 

 **Ignis 10:07 AM:** _Around 1 this afternoon._

 

 **Gladio 10:07 PM:** _See you there_

 

This was one of their days off, and while it annoyed Gladio that those two were spending lunch together, he appreciated that Ignis was actually giving him the chance to join them.

 

Since it was cooler out, Gladio decided to don his leather jacket and a low cut grey shirt. He put on one of his nicer pair of jeans, ones he typically only wore if he knew he was going out somewhere and cared to impress. Before he left he put on one of his black baseball caps.

 

Gladio looked himself over in the full length mirror on the back of the bathroom door. Twisting from side to side to look himself over, he wasn't sure if he was really looking up to par. He removed his hat and stared at his reflection. Okay, so the hat wasn't the problem. He put it back on but backwards this time. He then tilted his head as he rubbed at his face, checking his stubble. He really didn't have time to shave anymore. He'd wasted all his time prior to find a good outfit. And here he was. Standing in front of the mirror wondering if he'd even made the right choice. With a huff and a frown to match, Gladio looked himself over one last time before deciding it was good enough and leaving.

 

It wasn't like Ignis would care what he was wearing, no. Ignis could trust Gladio to show up appropriately dressed. Just because he loved to wear sweatpants and a hoodie doesn't mean he doesn't know how to clean up. No, Gladio was hung up about his outfit because it’d be the the first time they really interacted since their little spat. That, and the fact Tris was gonna be there. Gladio hasn't been around him at all save for their first meeting, and even then he was too busy scrutinizing everything he did and said to even get a good read on the man.

 

If Gladio were honest with himself, he was nervous. Very nervous. He could feel the anxiety in his chest, like a knot trying to escape out of his throat or explode out of his chest. Whichever came first. He tried to reason with himself that Ignis wouldn't have even invited him if he was still upset. Not only that, but Gladio could use this opportunity to actually learn about Tris. Maybe Ignis was right—he’s always right—and Tris wasn't actually a bad guy.

 

Gladio was feeling much better about everything once he rationalized it all. That is, until he saw the two of them seated at one of the outdoor patio tables. Ignis looked, to put it simply, adorable. Amazing, perfect. He wore a dark red sweater with a light blue plaid sticking out from the collar and ends of his sleeves. He looked soft somehow. Gladio supposed it’d been a while since he’d seen Ignis in anything other than his work suite.

 

Next to him sat Tris. His blond hair was styled the same way Gladio had last seen. Slicked back with a bit of his bangs hanging over his right eye. What had him distracted about the older man though was his outfit. He wore a white, form fitting casual button up, the sleeves made to stop half way up his bicep. His rather toned bicep, Gladio noted. He also noted he definitely wasn't as well built as Gladio though so it definitely wasn't that big of a deal or anything.

 

Gladio supposed it wasn't Tris’ very fashionable outfit, or the fact he knew how to dress to casually flaunt his muscles, no. What really irked Gladio was how absolutely perfect he looked sitting there with Ignis. How complementary they both seemed to each other.

 

“ _Six, they look like the perfect gay couple_!” Gladio thought somewhat sadly. And he was undoubtedly going to be the illustrious third wheel.

 

Upon entering the restaurant Gladio was greeted by a kind server. He politely declined her help to find him a seat and made his way towards the patio. It was relatively crowded, but somehow through everyone’s chatter Gladio could easily hear Tris’ voice.

 

“Ignis, as I'm sure you know, derives from the ancient Solheim civilization, meaning fire. Just as Scientia means knowledge. I must admit, a name with such a meaning is rather fitting for you.”

 

This caught Gladio’s attention, causing him to hold back in the doorway.

 

“You know, my name also has quite the meaning.” Tris continued.

 

“Oh?” Ignis questioned.

 

“I was actually named after an important Solheim scholar. He fell in love with a woman of another family who was arranged to be wed to someone else. They did end up together in the end however.”

 

“ _Ifrit’s balls, whatever_.”

 

“I believe that does sound familiar.” Ignis smiled. Tristan returned the gesture and continued.

 

“My last name, Durai, means leader. When we put your name together we could easily say it would mean something like fiery knowledge, wouldn't you agree?”

 

“So I've been told, yes.”

 

“And you are quiet the educated person. I dare say you're the smartest person I've ever met. And your determination I could easily label as fiery.”

 

“I don't know that I’d say all that.” Ignis weakly defended.

 

“Nonsense. The firm determination I've witnessed in the meetings we’ve shared have been anything but short of impressive.”

 

“Th-thank you.” Ignis replied softly, adjusting his glasses with one hand in what Gladio knew was an embarrassed gesture. He frowned as he continued to listen in.

 

“Simply put, while your name means fiery knowledge, mine can can be interpreted as ‘Leader of love,’ or, ‘Leader to love.’ It's interesting how names can not only be titles for ourselves, but maybe even meanings to our lives. Afterall, do you not give your child a name meaning wisdom in hopes that she will be wise?”

 

All right, Gladio had heard just about enough of all that. He put on his best confident air and maneuvered his way over to the table. Coming up behind Ignis, he knocked on table with his fist.

 

“This seat taken?” He smirked.

 

“Gladio,” Ignis smiled. He nodded at the empty chair next to Gladio. “I'm glad you could make it.”

 

“Anything to see you.” Gladio sighed out as he attempted to look casual. Maybe a little too casual with how carelessly he had his legs spread out, slouched in his chair. Ignis looked him over momentarily before turning back to Tris.

 

“You two have met before but as a mere formality. Gladio, this is Tristan Durai, a political guest we've been meeting with at the Citadel this past week. Tris, this is Gladiolus Amicitia-”

 

“The shield of his highness, Prince Noctis, of course.” Tris smiled. Gladio met Tris’ hand in a handshake as a kind gesture. He was pleased to note that unlike the first time they had met, Tris’ grip wasn't unnecessarily strong.

 

“Guilty.” Gladio shrugged with a fake smile.

 

“Quite a debonair young man.” Tris nodded.

 

“Most of the time.” Ignis said in a teasing tone. Gladio squinted at him a little. He had no idea what they'd just called him. Great, he’ll look it up later.

 

“I’ve heard a lot about you Gladiolus. Ignis speaks very highly of you.”

 

“Oh does he now?” Gladio asked with a raised brow as he leaned towards Ignis.

 

“All good things I can assure you.”

 

“I could always tell him all the bad things about you though.” Ignis said pointedly.

 

“There's nothing bad about me.” Gladio said with a cocky smile.

 

“Your cockiness always has room for improvement.”

 

“You know that's your favorite part about me.”

 

“Hardly.”

 

“I believe he said something about enjoying having someone around that's well read. Among other things.” Tris threw in.

 

Ignis pursed his lips as he looked from Tris to Gladio.

 

“You've no proof I've ever said that.” He defended. He turned his head towards Gladio but refused to meet his eyes. “No one would ever believe you if you told them.”

 

“Aw, Iggy likes me.” Gladio cooed as he poked the younger male’s arm. Ignis quickly grabbed the offending hand in his own and lowered his voice.

 

“I won't for much longer if you keep being a child.” He threatened.

 

“You know you can't get rid of me that easily.”

 

“I'm well aware.” Ignis said, letting go of Gladio’s hand. “You're like the candy I keep finding in Noctis’ room.”

 

“Sweet and delicious?”

 

“No. Always around and unwanted by me.”

 

“Ouch Iggy!” Gladio laughed. “And he said I was bad.”

 

“Well, it seems I get to see a whole new side of you now that Gladiolus is around.” Tris smiled at Ignis.

 

“What can I say, I bring out the best in him.” Gladio said fondly as he crossed his arms over his chest. He watched as Ignis acted unphased as he took a drink of his water. His ears had turned red at Gladio’s teasing, and he couldn't help but be proud about that. Things were going incredibly well so far. Gladio hasn't exactly interacted with Tris yet, but he and Ignis were hitting it off like they normally did. Like their little spat had never happened.

 

He finally tuned back in to the conversation the other two were now having. Continuing on how Ignis was showing a new side of himself.

 

“After seeing how serious Ignis is most of the time while working, it's rather nice to know he has someone he can joke around with. Make him look a little more his age.” Tris commented. That last line made Gladio’s stomach sink. As if that meant Tris had been staring at Ignis throughout their meetings, taking in his features and appearance.

 

“Yeah, sometimes he acts like he's got a stick up his ass but I can get rid of it pretty easy.” Gladio said rather carelessly, his sudden change in feelings clouding his judgement.

 

A beat of silence followed before Tris let out a chuckle.

 

“Is that so?” He asked a smirk.

 

“Gladio…” Ignis muttered.

 

“What?” Gladio questioned, unaware as to why Tris was laughing a little harder now. He thought over what he had said and quickly realized his error.

 

“Oh, come on… I didn't, mean that..” He pouted.

 

Tris quickly picked up another topic of conversation while Gladio got over his embarrassment. As they conversed though, he unabashedly watched Ignis.

 

It was strange. Now that he was more considering of how he felt about Ignis, he couldn't help but notice all the little things about him. How cute he looked when he wasn’t dressed up, how full his bottom lip seemed, the freckle that was occasionally revealed under the collar of his shirt if he moved a certain way. All things he'd never really given himself the chance to take in before. Granted, Gladio was well aware that Ignis was a good looking guy, but he'd never let himself think on it enough as to what it was about him that made him so good looking. His jaw and cheekbones for sure. Such sharp angles were anything but uncomplimentary. But even though he had such fine and masculine features, when he smiled the world almost seemed to stop. Maybe it was because he didn't do it all that often, but when he did, he seemed like something entirely different. Like some soft, ethereal being… or something.

 

Gladio cleared his throat and looked away. He wasn't very good at these things. Not when they really mattered anyways. Yeah he read romance novels more than anybody else he knew, but that didn't mean he was very romantic.

 

Gladio had been stuck in his thoughts for too long and he was sure someone was bound to notice, if they hadn't already. He was graciously brought back to the gathering at hand by a waiter that came by to take their orders, allowing Gladio to realize he actually had no idea what he wanted, thus leaving him to practically chose something from the menu at random.

 

“So, Gladiolus-” Tris started.

 

“Please, Gladio.”

 

“Gladio. Ignis says you're a bit of a history buff. What in particular grabs your interest?”

 

Gladio was a little thrown off at being asked such a question. Most people wouldn't even peg him as someone who would read, not just because of the muscle meat head stigma, but also because rumor would have him out partying more often than reading.

 

“Oh, uh, I guess I don't really have a preference. I do really like Henruit’s stuff though.”

 

“Ah, very good taste. How about outside of history?”

 

“Well…” Was Gladio really gonna tell this guy he liked to read romance novels? Maybe Ignis had already told him. “It's kind of hard to find time for reading nowadays so I just kind of stick with whatever’s lying around.”

 

“Of course, the Prince’s Shield must lead a very busy life. Now, if you don't mind my asking, where might the prince be now if his shield is here?”

 

Gladio looked to Ignis before shrugging.

 

“Probably at home. Playing video games. He has other Kingsglaive keeping an eye on him when I'm not around.”

 

“I’m glad to hear they allow you a break. Someone as young as yourself should be allowed to go out and enjoy yourself.”

 

Now, perhaps Gladio was just imagining things, but he would have sworn Tris was trying to infer something there. Gladio stared the older man down.

 

“Yeah.” Was all he offered.

 

Gladio was trying, he really was, but between being happy to see Ignis and the nagging feeling that Tris sucked, he was having a hard time not letting his feelings roller coaster up and down. It was because of this that Gladio started to pull away from the conversation, the interactions. He didn't really want to be there anymore. Kind of like that time at the party a few days ago. With that chick who had tried to say he had a thing for Ignis. He hated that he was pulling away, knew that he was doing it. But he was in such a sour mood now, a part of him figured it was probably better off if he removed himself for a few minutes.

 

Gladio reviewed his own feelings, not about Ignis this time, but about Tris. He did manage to tune back in to conversations the other two were having, but he didn't bother throwing much input in. Why bother? They certainly hadn't called out to him in his silence. Not like he could contribute much anyways. All the topics they were on he knew nothing about or had nothing to say about them. He was starting to realize he wasn't actually wanted here. And it really pissed him off. Lucky for him they were done with their meal, giving Gladio the perfect excuse for why he needed to leave. Tris however beat him to it.

 

“Well, if you two are finished with your meals, I'll be going to pay now.” The blond smiled, rising from his seat.

 

“Tris, please,” Ignis started, attempting to persuade the older man to save his money.

 

“Nonsense Ignis, it was a pleasure to get to truly meet the Shield of the Prince. And an afternoon in your company is always greatly appreciated. Allow me to cover. Besides, I was the one who requested you show me a place for lunch.”

 

Tris left the table and made his way inside to pay. Gladio frowned after the man and let out a quiet scoff. Of course he'd play the chivalrous shining knight and pay for their meals. Fucking prick.

 

“Gladio, are you all right?” Ignis asked with a concerned look.

 

Gladio was genuinely surprised for a moment. With eyebrows raised he quickly remembered the anger he had been stewing in for the past hour.

 

“Oh yeah, fine.” He said with blatant sarcasm. “I loved sitting here while you two acted like I wasn't around.”

 

Ignis frowned in confusion.

 

“Shit, I was acting like I wasn't here either. Pretty obvious you didn't want me here.”

 

“Gladio, what are you-”

 

“You didn't have to pity invite me you know. Could have just told me to shove off if you were still mad. But inviting me to join you two on your little outing? Is this some kind of revenge?”

 

“Gladio-”

 

“Really appreciated being the third wheel on your little date.”

 

“What!? What are you talking about?”

 

“Come on Ignis, don't treat me any dumber than you already have. I wasn't supposed to be here. You only invited me as some type of revenge or pity.”

 

“Gladio I have no idea what you're on about. You sound ridiculous.”

 

Gladio scoffed in incredulity, as if Ignis thought denying everything would suddenly make it all better.

 

“You two have been chatting it up all afternoon, all fucking week. You're shoved so far up the guy’s ass you can't even see the damn sun.”

 

“Enough Gladio. I don't understand where all of this is coming from but you're accusations are incorrect. Now stop being a child and-”

 

“Child!?” Gladio raised his voice at that.

 

Tempers were obviously high, even Ignis wasn't bothering to hide his displeasure.

 

“Says the guy who follows after some rich dignitary like a lost fucking mut. Idolizing him and everything he says. He's a kiss ass and he's just using you!” Gladio continued.

 

“You have no proof to these claims Gladio!” Ignis exclaimed in exasperation. “I invited you out so you could meet him and actually get to know him! Why are you acting like this!?”

 

“Whatever Ignis.” Gladio got up from his seat. He sure as hell wasn't in the mood to hear Ignis stand up for this prick.

 

“I thought you were apologizing for what you said.” Ignis fired.

 

“Finding it real hard to apologize when I was invited on my best friend’s date with another dude.” Gladio said, tone laden with sarcasm again.

 

“This was not a date Gladio!” Ignis hissed harshly. He too stood and fought to meet Gladio eye for eye, bringing himself to his full height.

 

“I'm not dealing with this.” Gladio grumbled out as he brushed past Ignis. The smaller male grabbed his arm to try and stop him.

 

“Gladio whatever _this_ is needs to be sorted.”

 

“There's nothing to sort man!” Gladio pulled his arm out of Ignis’ grasp and continued to leave. “Hit me up when you're done playing house.”

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Gladio saw Tris heading back out towards the patio. But with the amount of blind rage the brute of a man had built up, he couldn't bring himself to care. Not about Tris, not about the argument, not about the people who heard or stared, not about Ignis.

 

**xXx**

 

It was easy for Gladio to brush it all off at first. To have no regrets at blowing up, seemingly for no reason. Six, Ignis probably had no idea as to what even happened.

 

Then the stuff Gladio had said started to surface and linger at the front of his mind. The whole, “Ignis and Tris are on a date and I was invited so they can rub it in my face,” mainly. What in Ifrit’s fiery hell had he actually been thinking? Yeah, Gladio had anger problems, it wasn't exactly a secret, but he prided himself in being able to keep his cool, especially now that he was older and more rational in his thought processes. Or so he thought. That lunch meetup had really proven otherwise.

 

Gladio was supposed to make up with Ignis. How did he manage to make things go so wrong? Instead of apologizing like he had said he was going to do, he somehow managed to sit in silence and think about his own negative feelings about Tris instead of actually attempting to get to know him. And now where was he? Alone in his room, thinking about how he ruined anything he ever had with Ignis. All because of… some feelings.

 

Gladio felt like a small child. He let his anger get the best of him and he ended up hurting one of his best friends. Someone he truly cared about. Someone he… maybe… loved.

 

Speaking of love, now that Gladio had received as much insight as he had and considered everything, he had more to talk to Ignis about than just apologizing for Tris. Gladio needed to tell Ignis how he felt. Or how he thought he felt. He needed to get the opinion of someone he truly trusted. Or maybe, maybe he just wanted Ignis to say he felt the same. But that sure as hell wasn't gonna happen now. Gladio could easily guess that Ignis didn't exactly want to hear anything Gladio had to say. Especially not some love confession. Six, how could Ignis even begin to have feelings for someone as dumb and explosive as himself. He sure as hell wouldn't want a love confession from someone like him. Not now anyways.

 

“Fucking shit!” Gladio growled out. How could he keep messing things up? At this rate he wasn't even going to have a friendship with Ignis. And that sure as hell wasn't any good considering their jobs.

 

“ _Back at square one_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is being posted right after the last one as an apology for not updating for three months! Like I said in the last one, life got extremely busy. I moved out for the first time, moved to a new state, got my first ever full-time job, said full-time job being ten hour days, and the just battling with… how not great this living situation is, oh and the holidays, working on this fic has just been a last priority. I really wanted to update before I moved since I actually had the last chapter finished before then, but I never posted it because I had no idea when the next chapter would be done. I don't know, holding off on posting it somehow made sense to me.
> 
> So anyways, thank you to everyone who has stuck around and waited for me. I'm sorry things aren't getting any better for Gladio and Ignis but we'll all figure this out soon! Poor Gladio… get out of your head boy!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update has been ready for two weeks now. Things have bee a little stressful. Plus when I went to reread everything I kept falling asleep in the middle. Hopefully everything looks at least decent and is able to be understood. Sorry guys.

“What do you mean you messed up?” Rina asked in annoyance.

 

“I got pissy and said the whole lunch invite was just me being invited as a third wheel to his date.”

 

“YOU WHAT?”

 

Gladio cringed and pulled his phone away from his ear. He was well aware of how stupid it sounded. Well aware of how he had royally fucked up at the lunch Ignis had invited him to.

 

“I seriously can't even fathom how you managed to do something so stupid.” Rina said with extreme disappointment. “You were supposed to tell him you're in love with him, not that you think he's dating the other guy!”

 

“I know, I know! I just, I got stuck in my own head you know?”

 

“Yeah? Well your freaking stupid head is the reason we're in this whole mess to begin with. Look, I don't care how you do it, but you best get your ass into gear before you end up scaring him off for good.”

 

“I know…”

 

A loud sigh sounded from the other end.

 

“You're so freaking jealous it's not even funny. Now, fix. This.”

 

The line went dead, and Gladio couldn't find it in himself to be annoyed. He had called Rina after completely calming down from his unnecessary, and uncalled for, explosion on Ignis. He knew he needed someone close to go to in this situation, and Rina was the only other person besides Ignis that he could confide in. Not only that, but she had already given him advice about the whole ordeal anyways. He had just chosen to practically ignore all of it and make things worse.

 

“ _Jealous_.”

 

Rina had said he was jealous. But of what? Just because he had just figured out he kind of had a crush on Ignis didn't mean he was jealous. But, figuring out he had feelings for Ignis that were more than friendship all sprouted from him trying to figure out why he hated Tris so much.

 

“No way…” Gladio muttered under his breath. No way was he jealous of _Tris_. But Gladio's thoughts from just a few days prior came rushing to the front of his mind. He had been upset when he had first found out about Ignis playing tour guide. Even more so when he saw how much Tris complimented and praised Ignis. Gladio's disdain for the guy started before he had even met him and only seemed to grow the more he saw or even thought about him being around Ignis.

 

Gladio's stomach sank as realization slowly dawned on his face. He was jealous. Jealous of Tris. Jealous Tris was getting all of Ignis’ time. The time Gladio had to fight for constantly, even if it was just for a quick minute. Tris, some guy with next to no importance to Ignis relationship wise, was getting damn near every minute of his days with nothing more than a simple asking of it.

 

The rage slowly came back at that thought. Gladio took a deep breath and continued his processing. It was safe to say that the reason Tris pissed Gladio off so much is because he was with Ignis all the time. Easily. And that pissed Gladio off because he had feelings for Ignis.

 

“ _Right. Okay._ _Makes sense_.”

 

But what was he to do about it? A loud sigh crossed with a groan left Gladio as he flopped back on his bed. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his face. So he definitely, **definitely** , had feelings for Ignis.

 

“ _Fucking great, except I pissed him off. So now what?_ ”

 

Much like he normally did, Gladio decided to head to the gym to punch out his aggression and frustration. It was at the gym, after a good hour of training at least, that Cor had decided to pop up. Gladio would find it incredibly good timing that the older man managed to find him similar to last time.

 

“Frustrated?”

 

“What gave you that idea?” Gladio panted out as he gave one last punch to the punching bag he'd been using.

 

“Wouldn't happen to be about your secret love interest would it?”

 

Gladio would also find it incredibly good timing for the marshal to bring up such a topic. And by good timing he meant he wouldn't be surprised if him and his father had been conspiring and telling eachother everything he had said to them.

 

“Fuck.” Gladio muttered, annoyed. Was he really in the mood for this? He came here to clear his head on the subject, not ask Cor for more advice. Which was weird anyways. But maybe… “I… so I like someone.” He forced out.

 

“You don't say?” Cor said with as much sarcasm as the monotonous man could muster.

 

“Shut up.” Gladio growled. “I just figured it out okay. But what am I supposed to do? I'm sure he doesn't want some stupid love confession after I pissed him off.”

 

Cor raised his brows at Gladio's admission. He uncrossed his arms and placed his hands on his hips.

 

“A good start is probably apologizing.”

 

“Wow, what a genius.” Gladio said sarcastically, shaking his head mockingly.

 

“Or you could sit here and mope about it. Punching away at some bag like it'll fix your problems. Stop running away and man up.”

 

It was Gladio's turn to be surprised. He looked at Cor, a loss for words. He had been so forward so suddenly.

 

“If you don't apologize, how are you ever going to admit how you feel? You're just going to let it slip away and then you'll have nothing.”

 

Gladio knew the general side of Cor was coming out. Knew that it was probably because Cor figured he would respond to it better than some comforting voice. He knew what the other was saying to be true though.

 

“What am I supposed to say though? ‘Sorry I was a dick recently, I found out I have feelings for you and I don't know what to do with them and also the guy you hang out with all the time pisses me off because he has all your attention and I don't?’” The shield turned his eyes towards Cor, realizing he'd had a very small ranting session just then.

 

Cor simply shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest again.

 

“Sounds good to me.”

 

Gladio groaned and shook his head.

 

“If it's any condolence, your father, the king, and I are impressed. Proud even. Gladiolus Amicitia falling in love. Almost something headline worthy.”

 

“Piss off.” Gladio growled under his breath. Cor laughed as he left Gladio. “Didn't even ask for your stupid opinion.” Well he supposed he did but he wasn't entirely blatantly asking.

 

While Gladio didn't blatantly ask for help, he had to admit Cor definitely had a point. Just as Rina had. Shit, everyone that had given Gladio advice, even the chick he fucked at the party, had given Gladio advice that he should have followed. Or at least listened to a little better. With one last sigh Gladio decided to call it good and hit the showers.

 

As the man removed his clothes and tossed them in his gym bag, he paused and eyed his phone. It was about eight at night now and the whole ordeal with Ignis had happened about six or so hours ago. That had been enough time for Gladio to calm down, surely it was enough for Ignis. He grabbed his phone and quickly fired off a text at Ignis.

 

**Gladio 8:13 PM:** _Ignis I'm sorry. I know I can say it 100 times and you'll probably never forgive me. What I did today was unacceptable and made no sense and I know that. I'm sorry Ignis. I acted like a child today. I see that now. But I've realized I really need to talk to you. I have something important to talk to you about. And I know you won't want to but if you could give me a second chance, shit, it's probably a third or fourth chance by now, I would really appreciate it._

 

Gladio gave a nod of determination and put his phone away before heading to take his shower. He was sure Ignis would appreciate the text. Gladio wasn't the type to own up to his anger so quickly, so surely Ignis would see the text, see how thoughtful it was, and give him the time of day. Or so he thought. Hoped.

 

When Gladio got out of the shower he tried not to seem so eager to check his phone. In nothing but his boxer briefs and a towel over his head, the muscled man pulled out his clean clothes from his locker before grabbing his phone. To his extreme disappointment, it had been sitting with no new notifications. His heart seemed to sink. As much as he wanted to say that the other was probably busy, he knew Ignis simply wasn't ready to talk to him yet.

 

With his confidence dampened and his mood down, Gladio finished getting dressed before taking his gym bag and heading to his citadel apartment. He wanted to be alone and his own apartment was the place for it. His dad would probably ask questions if he went back to the Amicitia manor anyways. He was sure Cor had already told him about their short conversation by now.

 

A sense of numbness had washed over him not long after arriving home. Nothing sounded remotely interesting enough to distract himself from the thought of Ignis. The want to send the younger male text after text, call after call, anything, until he at least got some sort of response was almost overwhelming. But he knew he needed to leave the other be. Instead he had planted himself on the couch, beer in hand, some shitty movie playing on the TV.

 

“ _Is this what having a broken heart feels like?_ ”

 

The thought bounced around in his mind repeatedly. Dramatic yes, but somehow relevant enough that he couldn't get it to leave.

 

“ _Come on Amicitia, you serious_?”

 

He knew it was ridiculous. He needed to get over himself and let Ignis leave his mind for a while. Which is why he chugged his beer and proceeded to pull out the unopened bottle of whiskey he had been gifted a couple months back. A member of the council had been impressed by Gladio's training and hard work. His concepts for defence, not only at the citadel but also for the prince himself, being very well planned out and covering potential threats that hadn't been discussed yet. The man gifted the bottle to Gladio not realizing he was only 19.

 

“One of the finest. But I'm sure you know. Someone as well planned as you must know about the finer tastes in life.”

 

Gladio knew about alcohol. Of course he did. But he didn't know anything about scotch or bourbons. All he knew was that the one he was given had a proof of 68%. If he drank a bunch and fast enough, he could get sloshed faster than he could say Ignis Scientia.

 

And that's what he did. Not the best coping mechanism, but it was all he had. Afterall, Gladio had never been in a situation like this. Never before had he had his chest hurt in such a way. Not like the times in training where he'd be brutally tackled or hit across the chest with the blunt but sturdy wooden training swords. This pain was something deeper. His heart itself seemed to ache with the worry and sadness of the whole situation.

 

“ _Stupid…_ ”

 

The whole thing was stupid. His feelings, his heart, him drinking. **Him**. ...Whatever the hell stupid movie he had on. He took another large drink from the bottle. He'd already downed half of it. With his eyes heavy and his head swimming, Gladio somehow managed to still be bothered. He pulled out his phone and pulled up Ignis’ number.

 

**Gladio 11:06 PM:** _hejy igcgy_

 

**Gladio 11:07 PM:** _ivv'e gtot something importndat ot tell youu_

 

Gladio blinked blearily at his phone. He hoped Ignis responded soon. He didn't know how much longer he'd be awake.

 

A few minutes later the phone slipped from his hand as his head lolled forward in sleep. The vibration that left the device soon after going unnoticed. It wasn't until three in the morning that Gladio awoke with the incredible urge to throw up everything he'd ever eaten in his entire life. Or that's how it felt at least. The man took deep breaths as he laid on the bathroom floor. Not the best thing to be woken up by but it wasn't like he wasn't expecting it. With an exhausted sigh Gladio pulled himself up and bumbled his way into the kitchen for medicine and water.

 

After taking some pain killers and having a glass of water, Gladio was more coherent and aware of himself. He leaned back on the counter with his eyes closed as he paused to slowly adjust to the feeling of his hangover. He probably could have fallen back asleep standing there, but he had enough of his wits to know that that wouldn't be a good idea. Slowly cracking his eyes open brought him back to the dark kitchen that was partially illuminated by the still on TV. Gladio shuffled back into the living room and carefully sprawled himself out on the couch, a groan leaving him after getting comfortable. Any smart person would have just gone back to bed, but as Gladio was starting to realize, he wasn't as bright as he had once thought.

 

Turning to look at the TV, amber eyes slid down to the floor. Partially sticking out from under the coffee table was his phone, the device having fallen at Gladio's earlier sprint to the bathroom. His heart seemed to skip a beat as he suddenly remembered he had texted Ignis. He honestly couldn't recall what he had sent, but knew it couldn't have been anything good considering the situation. He slowly moved to grab the phone. Hangover or not, Gladio needed to know just what exactly smashed him had done.

 

An unread text notification glared at Gladio. A response to whatever he had said. With his heart feeling like it was stuck in his throat--or maybe that was just his body trying to purge itself of the alcohol again--Gladio opened the missed text. With little surprise he saw it was from Ignis.

 

**Ignis 11:13 PM:** _Are you drunk Gladiolus?_

 

Six, of course he was, look at the quality of the texts. Gladio couldn't even fathom what Ignis could've felt getting texts like that from the same person who started a fight with him earlier that same day. What was Gladio thinking. That was just it. Gladio hadn't been thinking. Again. He groaned and let his head fall against the couch cushion, regretting it a moment later as it didn't help the pounding in his head.

 

After a few moments of tightly shut eyes, Gladio looked to his phone again before locking the screen and putting his phone on the table. Turning on his side towards the back of the couch, the large man decided to call it a night for good this time and sleep off the rest of the alcohol the best he could.

 

**xXx**

 

The option of being forward with what was needing to be said had crossed the young Shield's mind a few times. Why not? Was he not forward in most of his actions? A Shield to the King had no time to sit around and wait. Especially over such trivial things like… feelings. Drunk Gladio had thought texting was a good idea and that had only left Ignis confused. Maybe concerned. At least, Gladio could hope he was concerned. That would mean Ignis was totally pissed at him right? But… Ignis hadn't text him again or tried to call to see if he was okay. ...If he wasn't pissed before he probably was now. Probably something like “ _Who does he think he is? Texting me drunk, claiming to have something important to say. What a fool. As if I'd want to talk to him!_ ”

 

...Or something like that.

 

So that meant Gladio needed to find Ignis and talk to him in person. Which, he planned on doing, but originally he was going to have a meeting time set for it, not just cornering the man.

 

“ _Okay. If I find Ignis, I'll talk to him and tell him everything. If he doesn't want to see me, I'll leave him be. Good? Sounds good. Good. Okay._ ”

 

Gladio stood in his living room silently, waiting for his courage and nerve to hit him so he could actually leave and find the advisor.

 

“ _Right… okay…_ ”

 

With one last deep breath Gladio opened the front door and left his apartment. The click of the lock behind him solidified that there was no turning back.

 

**xXx**

 

Gladio first went to all the places Ignis would normally be found. His office, the library, the citadel kitchens, he even checked multiple of the meeting rooms. After having no luck Gladio decided to shoot Noctis a text asking if he knew where the other was. Noctis of course had no idea, which meant that Ignis hadn't been by the prince's apartment that morning.

 

Gladio frowned as he rode the elevator down to the lobby. All he could do now he supposed was to ask around and see if anyone had seen him.

 

...Or to look right in front of him. Off to the left side of the large entryway was Ignis with a group of council men and women. ...And Tris, of course. Gladio bit his lip and tried to throw together a quick plan of action. There he was. Right in front of him. He'd looked high and low for the younger male so turning back now wasn't an option. But what was he supposed to do? Gladio couldn't exactly just barge in on a conversation with such important people. And to confess his love? Yeah, not happening. But shit, what was he **supposed to do**? If he let Ignis slip away now he'd have no other option but to go back home and wallow in self pity again. But… he hadn't exactly thought out what he was gonna say so, maybe going home was the right option… Besides, Ignis was probably mad at him, he wouldn't want to see him, right?

 

That's what Gladio had started thinking. Unconsciously trying to convince himself to leave the other be and cut his loses. That is, until he saw the younger male give a bow and turn to leave with just Tris.

 

“Ignis!” Gladio called out.

 

“ _What the fuck_!? _What are you gonna say to him, huh stupid_!?”

 

But the bumbling behemoth of a man didn't allow himself the time to try and pull anything together. Seemingly against his own accord, Gladio was already briskly walking towards the other two. Hopefully he didn't look as out of sorts as he was now feeling.

 

Gladio watched as Ignis spotted him, an expression flittering across his face--one Gladio couldn't place even if he was calm and collected--before quickly being replaced with a neutral expression. Tris smiled as he saw Gladio approaching and placed a hand on Ignis’ shoulder.

 

“I'll give you two some space. Please, take your time.”

 

Ignis had turned to protest but Tris was already walking away. The advisor turned to face Gladio fully and took a deep breath.

 

“Hello Gladiolus.”

 

Gladio tried to not let the use of his full name hurt as much as it did.

 

“I-Ignis, I have to explain. I've been stupid-”

 

“Yes.”

 

“A-and I haven't been making sense-”

 

“Painfully so.”

 

“And you're probably pissed-”

 

“Indubitably.”

 

“So just, just give me a second so I can explain.”

 

“Gladio,” Ignis cut himself off and let out a huff of frustration. He pinched the bridge of his nose before continuing. “You have been inconceivably frustrating. These past few days I've been nothing but absolutely flabbergasted by your behavior. You've never acted this way before, not with anyone, even if they were some bad person with ulterior motives. I don't know what's gotten into you but I would love an explanation.”

 

“I…” Gladio paused, his mouth open and tongue tied. What did he do now? Just blurt it out? Tell Ignis he was being a dick about Tris because he loved him?

 

“Is something wrong?” Ignis asked in confusion. “Is there some problem with your family or Noct?”

 

“No!” Gladio blurted out.

 

“Then what is it? What has gotten into you?”

 

Gladio stood with his mouth agape once more, his mind running a thousand miles a minute and tripping over every word.

 

“Did something happen at one of your little parties?”

 

All things seemed to come to a halt at that. What was that tone he used? Had he used a tone? What did that mean? “Little parties?”

 

“What?”

 

“Did somebody say or do something and it's upset you? You're acting out, childishly.” There was a slight pause before Ignis continued in a lower voice. “Are you frustrated?”

 

What the **hell** was that supposed to mean?

 

“ **What**?” Gladio asked with raised brows.

 

“Has there been a decrease in your little escapades?”

 

Where was this coming from?

 

“Why are you? What does that matter?” Although yes, there was a bit of a decrease in his _escapades_ , as Ignis called them. But the reason there were less is because of him.

 

“Well, typically when someone who has as many _relations_ on a regular basis, as you do, has less than normal, they tend to get stressed and irritated more quickly. Is that the cause? The reason why you're so irritated? Especially at Tris. Afterall, we're dating according to you. Does it irritate you to think that instead of you having all your fun someone else might be?”

 

Ignis’ tone was dripping with sarcasm by the end of his explanation. And Gladio was left with his anger rising at his newfound confusion.

 

“Ignis, that's not what- what the hell are you talking about!?”

 

“Why would you say he and I are together? There's no reason! He is a work acquaintance Gladio, one I have been tasked with showing around the city. He is here for work matters and nothing more. You assuming such things is insulting to both me and him.”

 

“Does it bother you that much that I said that? What, were you up all night thinking about it?”

 

“As if I would spend my precious hours alone on such trivial things.”

 

“Well you sure seem pissy about it. You sure you don't want to date him? Because that's what it sounds like.”

 

“At least I'd be loyal to one person if I did!”

 

“What!? You sayin’ I'm not loyal? Is that what you think of me!?”

 

“Well, your track record certainly is proof enough. You can't blame me for having such conceptions now can you?”

 

The two's voices had steadily been raising, drawing the eyes of those around them in the lobby, including Tris who had a brow raised at such an interesting turn of events. They were now practically yelling at each other consistently.

 

“I'm not a slut Ignis! My loyalty lies farther than just with the crown!”

 

“You've got quite the way of showing it. Not even trusting me with my job. Tris is a perfectly fine and reasonable person, but you don't **trust** me enough to believe that!”

 

“I don't- I trust **you** Ignis! I don't trust him!”

 

“ _Why_ Gladio!?”

 

“Because he takes up all you fucking time! He kisses your ass, and flirts with you, and, who does that? Ignis, this was a job! Not some full-time gig that he could call you up for dinner and you could just go!”

 

“What does it matter what he and I do Gladiolus? I don't call you every night asking who you're with!”

 

“You know who I've been with? Nobody! Not a damn person Ignis! Every time I had someone laid out, pliant, willing to do anything, whatever I wanted! I couldn't do it. I couldn't get into it. I couldn't **focus** on anyone, any of it, because all I could see was you! All I could think about was you, and how you were with **him**! And do you know why!?”

 

“Why!?”

 

“Because I love you!”

 

The confession echoed off the walls, the people that were previously gathered in the lobby for other reasons, now silent as they had watched the argument transpire.

 

“You what?” Ignis asked softly after a pause. He stared Gladio in the eyes, his own filled with startled confusion.

 

“I said I love you.” Gladio repeated without hesitance. No going back now. “And I'm sorry it took so long to figure out.” His eyes looked at everything in the room except for Ignis, his hands moving animatedly in a nervous gesture. “I'm sorry I was a such a dick. And I'm sorry I said such stupid shit, and for being rude, and telling you Tris-” Ignis grabbed one of Gladio's flailing wrists, effectively cutting him off. The smaller male stared him in the eyes as he spoke.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Ignis I…” Gladio could feel the heat suddenly in his face. “I was **so** jealous. Jealous of him,” Gladio gestured in Tris’ vague direction. “He was just some guy who showed up out of nowhere and suddenly you're there at his every beck and call. Our time was already so limited that I, I just got jealous and angry and I had no idea why.”

 

“You were jealous?” Ignis asked quietly, still holding Gladio's wrist.

 

“Other people had to **point** it out to me because I'm **so** **dumb**. So I… I needed to tell you. But I kept messing everything up. I kept letting my anger and jealousy get the best of me and-”

 

“You didn't ruin it.” Ignis finally spoke up.

 

“I didn't?”

 

Ignis’ mouth open and closed multiple times as he searched, and failed, to find the right words.

 

“Well if I didn't then, I definitely did now. Some, stupid love confession that was poorly timed and really bad.” Gladio scoffed at the end. The whole debacle definitely wasn't how he had planned things to go, and Ignis was surely pissed at him still from the previous day. Some yelling match in the citadel lobby ending in an admittance of love wasn't a very good way to win someone over in Gladio's opinion.

 

“No you, you haven't. Gladio I…”

 

Ignis was saved from figuring out whatever it was he was going to say by the approaching Tris.

 

“Pardon me boys, I hate to interrupt a much needed conversation between the to two of you, but I'm afraid I require Ignis’ presence for my last stop.” Tris explained with a soft smile. “If you'll allow it.”

 

Gladio was startled at that. Tris was genuinely requesting that he let Ignis take him where he needed to go.

 

“Uh, y-yeah, of course! I'm not, he doesn't… he can do what he wants.” Gladio bumbled out.

 

“Of course.” Tris smiled genuinely. “I didn't wish to step on any toes however. Perhaps you two can continue such an important conversation later this evening?”

 

Ignis and Gladio looked to each other. Ignis finally let go of Gladio's wrist as he collected himself and answered.

 

“Yes, of course.”

 

“Yeah.” Gladio answered simultaneously. He watched as Ignis brushed the nonexistent dirt off his clothes and take a deep breath. He straightened his glasses in what Gladio knew was a nervous gesture. His eyes followed the line of his frames and along the arms to where they rested on Ignis’ red ears. Somehow seeing them such a color made Gladio’s heart skip, and his stomach flutter. Ignis was blushing, and it was from Gladio confessing his feelings. Surely that was a good thing. And Ignis wanted to talk more about it later!

 

“I will…” Ignis started slowly as he tried to bring the conversation to a reasonable end

 

“I'll text you.” Gladio offered.

 

“Yes. Yes, that's perfect- fine! Good.” Ignis stumbled over himself, still clearly thrown off by Gladio's admittance. “Right.” He looked at the fiery eyed man and gave a determined nod--his cheeks a light pink, Gladio would like to note.

 

“I'll talk to you later.” Gladio said softly as a grin crossed his features. It was clearly infectious as Ignis’ own lips twitched upward in a shy smile.

 

“Yes.” He responded quietly. He gave a final nod and turned to leave with Tris. As Ignis passed him to lead the way, the taller blonde looked to Gladio and gave him a wink before following after his guide.

 

Gladio stared after them as they went, grin still in place. With one last look at the front door, Gladio turned and started back towards his apartment. He'd done it. He had admitted, not only to himself, but to Ignis that he was a dumbass and had feelings for his friend. Granted, he also told a good portion of citadel staff too, but that didn't matter. What mattered was how Ignis had held onto his wrist and didn't push him away or get angry. And that was just enough to keep Gladio’s hopes skyhigh for the conversation they were to have later. All he had now was his thoughts and the memory of what had just happened to get him through till then.

 

**xXx**

 

“I can't believe it.” Clarus said quietly. “My boy has **finally** fallen in love!”

 

“So it would seem.” Cor smiled.

 

“Are you going to congratulate him?” Regis asked.

 

“No.” Cor interrupted. “The last thing he needs to know is that we all saw… whatever that just was.”

 

The three older men had conveniently been in the lobby when Gladio and Ignis had had their first lover's spat. There had been a meeting earlier in the morning involving them and the other council members. Ignis and Tris attending as well due to the subject matter being about Tris’ visit in the first place. Everyone had moved down to the citadel lobby afterwards as most of the council were leaving early for the day. Apparently Gladio hadn't bothered to connect the dots that his own father may be around as well.

 

“Are you sure we can't just go over and at least give him a pat on the back?” Regis asked. He was rather fond of supporting Noctis’ friends and brothers.

 

“Your majesty, I'm afraid I must say no and advise against it.” Cor sighed.

 

“Gladio's in love with Ignis.” Clarus said to himself. “Thank the Six it's someone reasonable and smart. Someone who will keep him in line, no doubt. Help guide him and help him settle down.” Clarus grew more and more excited as he let the prospect bounce around in his head. Gladiolus Amicitia, no longer a playboy; but a hard-working, determined, self respecting shield of His Royal Highness, Prince Noctis. But dread just as quickly came over him.

 

“But what if they don't stay together? Ignis is a very strong willed boy, and determined, just as Gladiolus. Surely they'll bump heads and argue. Ignis isn't going to put up with Gladio!”

 

Cor and Regis sighed as Clarus spoke to himself. Their old friend would never be at ease about his son and his well-being it would seem.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy wow Gladio did it! Shout out to the big guy and his… unusual way of admitting his feelings. But really, would you expect anything else from a teen Gladio?
> 
> Also, does his admission scene seem familiar to anyone? All the Gladnis to you if you know where the entire inspiration came from for this fic.


	7. Chapter 7

The cold and empty feeling that had filled Gladio's heart and seemingly flowed through his body, had become nothing but a distant memory. Now his heart was bounding in excitement and happiness. The past few days had been nothing short of an emotional and mental adventure. The shield hadn't gone through so much self discovery since he first started having sex.

 

Looking back on it now, Gladio realized how stupid it was that he couldn't figure it all out himself. He knew what jealousy was and he knew what it felt like. But for whatever reason when it came to Ignis, all of that had gone out the window. But then again when didn't Gladio forget everything when around the younger teen? Ignis had always made him so comfortable that he was able to forget about the world and his problems for a minute.

 

Gladio let out a chuckle and shook his head as he thought, pausing his pacing in his living room. It all was incredibly obvious now that he looked back on it. But Six, Iggy had him tied around his very being and Gladio never realized it.

 

The pacing resumed and Gladio slowly exhaled his nerves. Ignis was due to come over at any minute so they could discuss Gladio's rather public declaration of affection. While the shield was incredibly excited to talk things out, he was also incredibly nervous. Never before had the male had a face to face like this before. Sure he had meetings with the king and council members, but that was nothing compared to what he was about to have with Ignis. Explaining his  _ feelings _ .

 

A knock at the door made his heart leap into his throat and his head whip in it's direction. Ignis was on the other side, waiting to be let in to do this  _ thing _ . Gladio went over and opened the door, offering Ignis a nervous smile.

 

“Hey…”

 

“Hello.” Ignis responded just the slightest bit softer than normal, Gladio would note.

 

“Come on in.” Gladio too lowered his voice, as if even though they were in the privacy of his own apartment they needed to whisper this conversation.

 

Ignis entered and stood somewhat awkwardly in the entrance way. It wasn't like this was his first time in the apartment, but he certainly looked as if he didn't know what to do with himself. His hands were clasped in front of him as he kept his back to Gladio who was closing the door. Gladio watched him carefully, trying to come up with something to say to ease the tension. The gears in his mind turned slowly as he thought before stopping as Ignis quickly turned around to face him.

 

“Is what you said true?” He asked the older male.

 

“Wh- yeah. Yeah, it is.” Gladio stumbled out. Ignis nodded with a hum and looked to the floor. “Um, I guess I should explain myself, really.” Gladio scratched the back of his head in a nervous gesture and held out a hand in the general direction of the couch. Ignis nodded again and turned to make his way over, Gladio following after.

 

“You want something to drink? I got water, coffee…” he shrugged. Ignis knew he only kept the coffee around for the advisor. Gladio wasn't particularly a fan himself.

 

“Water is fine.” Ignis said softly. Gladio nodded and went into the kitchen to get the requested drink. When he emerged he placed the drink on the coffee table in front of Ignis and sat down on the couch next to him. Gladio stared at him a minute, working to get over the sudden nervousness to finally tell Ignis everything.

 

“I…” a pause. “So, I guess it turns out I've liked you for a while.” Gladio started lamely. Ignis looked to him, silently urging him to continue. “I, um… this is hard.”

 

“Take your time.” Ignis comforted.

 

“So, I always like hanging out with you right?” Gladio looked to Ignis now as if wanting him to answer.

 

“Yes?”

 

“So, at first I just thought it was because I enjoyed our time together. I- whenever I'm with you things just kinda, they're normal. I'm not the Shield of the Prince or an Amicitia. I'm just Gladio. And you're Ignis. My friend… my best friend. I'm nowhere near as happy or comfortable with anyone else. So, when you told me about Tris and how you were supposed to take him around and show off Insomnia, I got mad. I was pissed. Some guy who means nothing, has any and all of your time with just the snap of his fingers… but me, I have to work for it you know? We always have to schedule when we can spend time together, and it's so hard to even do that.”

 

Ignis listened silently and nodded in understanding.

 

“I know he was a part of a job, and he was only able to do that  **because** he was part of a job. But it still just got to me.” Gladio frowned as he explained. His hands were clasped together between his knees as he was leant forward on his elbows. “And then he started buying you stuff, and asking you to go to dinners and lunches, and I just, Six I  **hated** him for it. But I didn't know why. You don't just hate someone because they hang out with your friend because of a job right?

 

“So that first night I went to a party. Drank to forget. Get over it. Fucked around. But this chick, she told me I wouldn't be thinking about you so much if there wasn't a reason. And I brushed it off at first. What did she know? She didn't know me. But then I just kind of lingered on it. Because, I mean, that shit was planted in me now, you now?

 

“So I had this dream and it confused the shit out of me. And normally I would have gone to you to talk about it but… the dream was about you. So I hit up a friend I've had for years because I know I can go to her for anything really, and especially stuff like this. She's always been there for me for this stuff. But when I went to see her, I kinda forgot what I was there for and we started messing around but, I just couldn't focus. My mind was elsewhere… On you, specifically. I…” Gladio paused in his recounting due to embarrassment. He was seriously gonna tell Ignis how he had been thinking about fucking him while he was messing around with Rina.

 

“I was thinking about messing around with you instead of with her…” Gladio kept his head down, refusing to see Ignis’ reaction to that.

 

“I see.” The advisor said after a moment of silence. Gladio cleared his throat before continuing.

 

“Once she found out, 'cause I kind of said your name

… instead of hers… she talked me through everything. How thinking about your best friend while messing around with other people isn't normal unless you have feelings for them.” Pausing again, Gladio rubbed the back of his neck and looked sideways at Ignis. “Guess it's probably weird to hear that.”

 

Ignis opened his mouth to speak before closing it again and pursing his lips.

 

“A little, I suppose. Perhaps, not in the way you may think.”

 

“Huh?” Gladio said dumbly.

 

“Please continue. I'll tell you my side after.”

 

“Uh, okay. Um, so she told me how to fix everything I'd messed up. And that I just needed to come clean to you. And I was supposed to do that at the lunch you invited men to. But instead I said some stupid shit… obviously.”

 

Ignis hummed in agreement to that.

 

“So after I calmed down from being an absolute idiot- oh yeah, and I kinda went to Cor a couple times for advice too… and my dad.”

 

“Goodness Gladio.” Ignis said in quiet surprise. “You really were confused about all this.”

 

“Yeah! So, you know they all kinda said that I had a crush on you too, but they don't know it's you. I didn't say it was you. But, it was like, the more people that told me, and the more I thought about it, it all kinda made sense. So after I fucked up the whole lunch thing, I was just… so sad. I ended up drinking a bunch and drunk texting you and, well, I guess that kinda puts us here. I had decided I needed to tell you how I felt after fucking everything up so many times so I went to find you. Ended up telling you and  **everyone else** how I felt.” Gladio shrugged at the end. There was his story. There was the explanation for his stupidity for the past several days.

 

Ignis nodded silently.

 

“I see.” He finally said. “Perhaps I should tell you some things as well then.”

 

Gladio looked to Ignis with his brows raised. He had no idea what Ignis could want to tell him, besides how dumb he had been, but he was more than willing to listen.

 

“Gladio, you truly are…” Ignis huffed out a laugh as he struggled to find the right word. “Obdurate. It's not entirely surprising it took you so long to figure out this is how you felt. And in such a drawn out, convoluted way.

 

“I must say though, the feelings are mutual.”

 

“Yeah?” Gladio asked in slight shock. He noted that the tips of Ignis’ ears had turned pink.

 

“I've felt the same for a while now.” The other said slowly. “I had simply decided to let it be. If I ignored it then it would eventually go away. Surely.  I'd convinced myself I could do it. But every time we were together I was reminded of how amazing you are. How caring and smart, positive, and encouraging you are. But, with how notorious you were for your companions, I found that confessing such things was, logically, pointless.”

 

That made a pang of hurt go through Gladio's heart. Iggy had been harbouring feelings for him for who knew how long, and Gladio's stupid confidence and cockiness had prevented him from ever saying anything. Hell, maybe Gladio would have figured this all out a whole lot sooner if he had.

 

“Why would someone who could have anyone, choose to be with one person? And me no less.” Ignis continued with a sad smile. His eyes were turned to floor, and Gladio's heart hurt from the sight.

 

It was true, Gladio had never shown any signs of slowing down when it came to his sexual encounters. And why would he? Nobody had caught his fancy personality wise, and he didn't need to popping out an heir any time soon. Why would he tie himself down so early? Ignis’ logical reasoning only made sense. But that didn't mean he didn't have to suffer mentally and emotionally because his heart couldn't just as easily move on.

 

“Ignis…” Gladio said softly. The bespectacled teen shook his head before raising it to look ahead of himself, refusing to now look at Gladio.

 

“But, here we are.” And with that Ignis seemed to conclude his side.

 

Gladio stared, mouth slightly open. He felt,  **knew** , there was something he needed to say. Something to fix the sad note that they seemed to leave off on. Afterall, Ignis was here so Gladio could explain what the hell he meant when he said I love you. But words failed him.

 

“Ignis…” Gladio started. “I'm sorry. For everything.” He paused. Ignis slowly looked to him. “I'm sorry I was such an ass. Not just the past few days either. I'm sorry I was so oblivious.”

 

“Gladio that's nothing to apologize for. You didn't know.”

 

“Then I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry you ever had to think that way about yourself. Iggy, you're  **so** fucking amazing.  **Never** in my life have I met someone as smart and caring as you. You put everyone before yourself, and yeah, it annoys me sometimes, but that's only because I care about you.” Gladio chuckled at the end because fuck, care was an awfully understated word it would seem. “I just- you never look at yourself the way I see you, and I just wish you could see you the way I do you know? And that's not even from me having a crush, that's in general. Ignis you're amazing and I love everything about you. I get why you wouldn't want to tell me how you felt but, you're not less than any of the other people I know or have met. Ignis, you're  **way** above them!”

 

Ignis chuckled lightly and shook his head.

 

“Hey,” Gladio leaned forward towards the other, placing a hand on his knee. “You had me so enamored I didn't even realize it. How many people can say that?”

 

“I must admit, I can't remember a time I've ever heard someone admit such a thing until now.”

 

“Exactly!”

 

Silence filled the room. The smile Gladio had been wearing at the last bit of their banter slowly slipped away as he realized he wasn't sure what else to say. Were they dating now? Was he supposed to ask that?

 

“I suppose I should tell you,” Ignis said suddenly, making Gladio raise his eyebrows in expectance. “Tris had heard a little about my frustrations with you.”

 

“Oh?” Gladio asked with a mixture of surprise and sheepishness.

 

“I… being around him so much, we built up somewhat of a friendship. He knew who you were without being too involved, and I was able to complain about your actions.”

 

Gladio hummed his understanding and ducked his head in embarrassment. Of course Ignis would go to Tris to complain, they were together all the time, it only made sense, and Gladio couldn't find it in himself to fault the younger male.

 

“Not to mention he had bore witness to some of your remarks and actions.”

 

Gladio groaned. He knew Tris had witnessed or at least heard some of it. He had winked at Gladio after all once he and Ignis had left. Which reminded Gladio…

 

“Hey, so, what all did you say?”

 

“Well, I certainly told him I was frustrated with your lack of clarity. How you were lashing out for seemingly no reason, and at him no less. I even told him how you thought he was some bad person-”

 

“Iggy!”

 

“What was I to do Gladio? You had me baffled!”

 

“Well, yeah but, you don't tell the bad guy he's bad…” Gladio trailed off like a scolded child. Ignis sighed before continuing.

 

**xXx**

 

“I'm at a loss, really.” Ignis sighed. He currently had one arm across his chest, the other propped against it as he rubbed his forehead.

 

“It does seem quite frustrating. And you still have no idea why he could be acting this way?” Tris asked. He had watched Ignis pace as he waved his hands around animatedly, explaining his dear friend's confusing actions--for the third time.

 

“I cannot begin to fathom his actions with any logical reasoning.” Ignis huffed. “He's…” the anger and tension that grew in Ignis’ body was visible. “He's acting like a bloody brat!” He yelled as he slammed a hand on his desk.

 

“Well!” Tris smiled with raised eyebrows.

 

Ignis envied his utter calm and collection in such a ridiculous situation. The whole ordeal had himself completely distracted, so very unlike himself. He'd already recounted the prior incidents to Tris before, but with things not getting any better, he found himself repeating his problems like a broken record. And to someone who had nothing to do with them, someone he barely knew. Which also infuriated him. Here he was, so frazzled beyond his wits he was complaining about his problems to a  **visitor of the crown** . He clenched his teeth as another fit of rage washed over him. Throwing his fist down to his side and groaning loudly before crossing his arms and pacing again.

 

“Ignis, I've been thinking, you say he's never done this before, correct?”

 

“Yes.” Ignis answered shortly, still pacing.

 

“And as you told me some time after we first met, you've never acted as a city guide before.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And Gladio typically trusts his gut? And his gut says that I'm bad?”

 

“Yes, yes.”

 

“But he has no reasoning as to why he feels this?”

 

“Yes, what is your point?”

 

Ignis knew he was being snappy, knew he had no right, and if King Regis or the council were to find out he'd probably be out of a job, but blast it all if he couldn't help it.

 

“I think Gladio's worried.”

 

Ignis stopped his pacing to stare at the visitor.

 

“What could he possibly be worried about? I'm more than capable of protecting myself and he knows that.”

 

Tris raised his brows and gave a small smile. A knowing look.

 

“What?” Ignis asked, irritation evident in his tone.

 

Tris stood from his seat in front of Ignis’ desk and pocketed his hands casually.

 

“It's true, he's worried about you. But do you think it might be for other reasons than me hurting you?”

 

Ignis stared as if Tris were a fool. What other reasons could there possibly be? Ignis had no clue, so he asked.

 

“Perhaps the Shield of the Prince cares more for the Prince's Advisor than he's previously let on.”

 

Ignis stared Tris in the eyes before lowering them in thought. He held his pose of folded arms, the foot he had been impatiently tapping now stopped.

 

“Preposterous.” He finally decided before pacing again.

 

“Really now.” Tris started. He too folded his arms across his chest now, watching as Ignis’ walk started to become more of one of someone lost in thought. Less anger, slower walking, less tension in his shoulders.

 

“Why would he choose now to start having feelings? And even if he did, why would he act outlandishly?”

 

“Does outlandish seem abnormal?”

 

Ignis was quite as he thought.

 

“I suppose not…” The brute of a man being labeled as such somehow only seemed fitting to a degree. Gladio wasn't your average man, his stature alone made sure of that. His body type and cocky personality only added to his individuality. Saying he was outlandish only went along with it all. “But certainly he would just be frank about it. He's incredibly reasonable and smart, why be so angry and, and…”

 

“Jealous?”

 

Ignis stared at the wall before him, blinking a couple times as he processed the suggestion. Gladio? Jealous? Of what, Tris? There was no way, no reasonable way.

 

“Perhaps our shieldly friend is upset that someone else is taking all your time.”

 

A beat of silence filled the room before Ignis turned to face the visiting blonde. He raised his eyebrows suggestively at Ignis as he leaned against his desk.

 

“Makes sense, no?”

 

The look on Ignis’ face was surely a rare sight. Genuine bafflement. But how else was he to feel at such a suggestion. It really did make sense, but there was just no way that Gladio could…

 

“I believe you're thinking too hard Ignis.” Tris said with a sigh and a smile. “You're over complicating things. Besides, would it really be all that bad if it were true?”

 

Ignis’ face grew warm at the concept that, yes, Gladio could have feelings for him. He only hoped his cheeks didn't betray such feelings.

 

From across the room Tris’ smile seemed to grow as he watched the younger male.

 

“Perhaps you should ask him. It would seem he's a bit unaware of himself.”

 

**xXx**

 

“So, you went to Tris  for advice.” Gladio said slowly.

 

“More like ranted at him. I managed to be the most unprofessional I've ever been in my entire career because of you. Ranting at a colleague the second he offers a listening ear.” Ignis shook his head in disappointment and annoyance. “I was constantly unable to hide my frustrations from him, leading him to question if I was all right. Of course after a while of silence about the whole situation I unloaded it all upon him.” Ignis let out a heavy sigh, the weight of his poor and childish actions pulling him down into an embarrassed state. “I'm most certainly lucky that Tris never reported me.”

 

“Y-yeah…” Gladio hesitated. If he thought about it too hard he knew he would make himself feel terrible about making Ignis hurt, distracting him enough to ruin his focus at work. But he still knew he had messed up, he couldn't deny that.

 

“Ignis… I'm sorry.”

 

Ignis looked to Gladio, his eyebrows raised.

 

“I know, I was acting like an idiot. Getting angry and being a dick to you and Tris, and with no explanation. I mean, we've been over it. We know.  **I** know. I messed up. And, even after all of this, I wouldn't blame you if you didn't wanna be around me.”

 

“Gladio, no.” Ignis shook his head. “That's, that's not what I want.” He was quiet as he gathered his thoughts. “What happened was… annoying. An inconvenience, troublesome, tiring, but it doesn't make me want to see you any less.”

 

Gladio's heart soared. Ignis still wanted him around. Even after everything. The trouble, the love confession.

 

“Besides, isn't it a bit counterproductive to avoid each other after admitting our feelings…?”

 

The shield stared, eyes wide. Ignis not only wanted him to stick around, but he wanted to talk more about their  _ feelings _ ?

 

“Wh-, y-yeah. Yeah, of course.” Gladio scooted closer to Ignis in his excitement. “So, I mean…” He knew he should probably not rush the younger male, especially after everything, but his heart was pounding and he was feeling lightheaded, shit, he could barely hear his own thoughts over the blood rushing in his ears. Was he gonna pass out? He felt like he might. Geez, the great Gladiolus Amicitia passing out at a love confession.

 

“Do you wanna, maybe date?” The large man asked with a childlike hope.

 

Ignis looked up from where he had been staring at his fiddling hands. He stared at Gladio momentarily before lower his eyes again as a grin split his features.

 

“I think it's something we should look into.” He said softly.

 

Gladio easily could have said that his heart rocketed out of his body at that. With a smile so wide that his canines showed, Gladio let out a couple chuckles. The tickling in his stomach making him feel jittery and tickled all at once. He wanted to hug Ignis, pick him up and squeeze him as tight as he could. Ignis Scientia, Advisor to the Prince of Insomnia, had agreed to dating the Shield of the Prince. Ignis fucking Scientia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check it, I had almost all of this written out like a week or two after my last post but hey, y'all should know by now not to trust me on updating in a reasonable time.
> 
> But anyways, guess these two are dating now. Are we done with this fic? I think we need some closure.


End file.
